juego de niños
by NekoKH
Summary: Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, en esa extraña situación en donde cuatro individuos se encontraban frente a frente pero solo uno fue capaz de ser tan sínico como para sonreír y parecer olvidar el pasado, sin duda para el solo era... un juego de niños. un divertido juego de niños en el cual no volvería a perder.
1. introducción: volver al comienzo

_**.Juego de niños.**_

 _Introducción "volver al comienzo"_

Las escasas nubes que se encontraban en el cielo comenzaron a aumentar su número al igual que su tamaño lo que indicaba que se avecinaba la lluvia, Kise estaba esperando a las afueras del aeropuerto con una tenue sonrisa miro al cielo y como si no hubiese más remedio entro con un paso lento pero sin perder toda la gracia que había adquirido con sus años de modelo robándose más de una mirada y uno que otro suspiro de alguna chica e incluso algunos chicos que se encontraban en el inmenso edificio a la espera de alguien o del mismo avión, el blondo no podía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro pero no era como si le importase demasiado como para hacer algo al respecto, tomo asiento para dirigir tranquilamente su atención a su móvil esperando algo que le avisase que esa persona ya había llegado. Permaneció de esa manera durante unos minutos hasta que recibió un mensaje y se levanto con gran entusiasmo, buscando con la mirada. El rubio miro por décima vez a su móvil pero esta vez cuando levantó su mirada color ámbar se encontró común chico de cabello desordenado color rosa y unos ojos de un hermoso color violeta que al cruzar sus miradas le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse, pronto sentió que alguien le estaba abrazando, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vio unos ojos entre violeta y azul bastante bonitos que le provocaron una sonrisa.

– Noririncchi – levantó al niño y lo dejó de su misma altura.

– ryuotanichan que bueno verte –se abrazo aun mas al cuello del blondo.

Norio era el hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo de la infancia siempre le había recordado a él en todo.

– tanto tiempo sin verte Ryouta –el chico de cabello rosa estaba ahora frente a él a pesar de que lo había visto en las vacaciones de invierno cuando viajó hasta París donde estaba viviendo Michio se había puesto aún más guapo, sin bien Kaisumi Michio era su mejor amigo no podía negar que él era mucho más hermoso y apuesto que el mismo Kuroko Tetsuya que quien toda la generación de los milagros estaba o estuvo enamorado alguna vez.

– Michiocchi que bueno verte –abrazo a su amigo cerró los ojos inhalando el aroma que emanaba de Michio y una vez separados le sonrió como siempre pero quizá con mucho más brillo que como solía hacerlo.

– ven, Norio –El peli rosa tomó la mano de su hermano pequeño para salir del aeropuerto ya que todos a su alrededor comenzaban a mirarles por aquella escena, una vez fuera caminaron a un paso lento para poder ponerse al tanto de todas las noticias que habían sucedido en la ausencia de ambos en la vida del otro.

– estoy saliendo con Yukio hace más o menos unos seis meses desde mi última visita a tu casa.– comentó Kise aun de la mano de Norio, estaba un poco nervioso por contarle algo tan íntimo pero se sentía bastante aliviado a la vez.

– me alegro mucho por ti Ryouta, es bueno escuchar que te enamoraste de verdad de alguien– sonrió melancólicamente por recordar– sus salidas supongo que ahora solo me queda a mi encontrar el amour ~~ –soltó con su tono francés lo cual lo hacía parecer más atractivo.

– no has hablado con Aominecchi?– Michio se detuvo y le dijo a su hermanito que fuese a jugar mientras ellos hablaban un poco, el pequeño obedeció y comenzó jugar en el los juegos infantiles que tenían frente.

– que debería hablar con Daiki?– bajo su mirada escondiendo el dolor que le causaba el solo pronunciar ese nombre – esa vez... me llamo Tetsuya – sonrió irónico– Fue horrible... no fue capaz de decir mi nombre ni una sola puta vez – su mirada seguía interna en el suelo– no tienes idea de lo mierda que me sentí, Daiki eligió a Tetsuya y no pude hacer nada a pesar de mis sentimientos tuve que resignarme a aceptar que Kuroko lo usara y luego rompiera con él.

– pero ahora Kurokocchi está saliendo con alguien más, creo que se llama –se quedó pensando un momento– Shiro Kitetsu, no lo lleva mucho a nuestras reuniones ya que Akashicchi tiene una rivalidad con él y siempre lo ve como su enemigo .

– no es de mi interés, además no entiendo a donde quieres llegar Ryouta – sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sin saber qué esperar de su amigo.

En ese momento la voz de Norio le interrumpió de su plática esta vez venía de la mano con alguien– oni chan he encontrado a uno de los chicos que aparece junto a ti en una de tus fotos.

Michio levantó la mirada y se encontró con la figura imponente del ex capitán de Teiko la persona con la cual siempre había tenido enfrentamientos a causa de que era demasiado cruel según su punto de vista con Aomine a causa de su noviazgo con el sexto jugador del equipo, además de que él había sido un jugador del instituto internacional de Japón en sus primeros años de escuela.

– tanto tiempo sin vernos Kaisumi-kun— el pelirrojo esbozo una de sus ya bien conocidas sonrisas de superioridad mientras que el aludido solo frunció su ceño y luego le enseñó una altiva sonrisa.

– veo que no has crecido mucho— se burlo– a diferencia de ti yo recuerdo cada una de tus burlas relacionadas con mi estatura —hablo lo que hizo gracia a Akashi quien solo miro hacia el pequeño Norio que aún le sostenía la mano.

— cuando vi a tu hermano pensé que eras tú, a los trece medias más o menos lo mismo— pozo una de sus manos sobre el cabello rosado del niño que tenía al lado.— me sorprende bastante ver que casi ya eres de mi misma estatura

— yo no me sorprendería mucho te lo advertí la última vez que nos vimos— ladeo la cabeza— te voy a vencer en un one on one.

— será otro día ahora estoy ocupado además preferiría hacer otras cosas contigo que jugar al baloncesto.

— pues yo no.— respondió asertivo con su ceño fruncido

— ven, Noririncchi vamos a comprar un refresco— el rubio tomo de la mano al pequeño y se fue a otro lugar dejando a solas a los dos individuos

— qué demonios te sucede?! No tienes respeto por un niño pequeño?!— subió el tono de la voz un poco, Akashi solo le dio una sonrisa y comenzó acabar con la distancia que había entre ambos.

Sin darse cuenta como los labios del pelirrojo apresaban los suyos y sentía como su corazón había dado un respingo del susto que le había causado rápidamente Akashi comenzó a apoderarse de cada centímetro de su boca, se separo un poco y le susurro.

— no fue así nuestra primera vez?— murmuró Michio y Seijuro solo se dedicó a acabar con las distancias que había entre sus labios haciendo caso omiso a la resistencia del chico de cabellos rosa.— suéltame— comenzó a forcejear hasta que con un golpe logró que el pelirrojo le soltara.— las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos ya no soy el inocente niñato con el que una vez lo hiciste por despecho porque Daiki estaba con "tu" amado Tetsuya —paso su mano por su cabello esperando alguna respuesta del otro.

— no fue despecho, en verdad me pareces atractivo… además no importa con cuantas personas te hayas acostado seguirás siendo el mismo muñeco inocente e idiota de siempre— su rostro parecía estar bastante seguro de lo que decía pues al contrario de Michio quien parecía que toda su seguridad ya era casi inexistente tan solo por el dulce amargo de sus palabras que calaron hondo en su mente.

— ya no finjas conocerme que hace mucho que deje de creer en ese truco… en verdad a cuantas personas has seducido tú y Kuroko con ese truco? Ha muchas no es así? Pues ya no conmigo, Akashi.

Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando sintió el frío contacto de la mano de Seijuro contra su cálida mano una corriente recorrió a ambos pero Kaisumi ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo la "zorra rosa" de todos los que querían estar con él peli celeste y no lo consiguieron, se había hecho una promesa a él y a su dignidad.

— aún no lo olvido— mencionó— aún no a pesar de que he estado con bastantes para olvidarme de Tetsuya pero contigo todo fue mucho mejor— admitió Akashi

— no me interesa que tan bien "el mundo" se haya sentido conmigo ya no soy una zorra como siempre me ha llamado Kuroko desde que nos conocimos.— liberó su mano de aquella prisión de Hielo y se fue hasta donde se suponía podría estar Kise y su hermanito, escondidos tras unos arbustos espiándole para luego interrogarle sin descaro.

Sus propias palabras le hacían estremecerse al recordar su sucio pasado y no es que el fue pudoroso pero recordar todas aquellas personas que se aprovecharon de su estado incluyendo al pelirrojo e incluso hasta el mismísimo Aomine Daiki, sin duda verse nuevamente en la ciudad que ya le había dado un apodo propio por su estúpido y sin sentido pasado era realmente duro lo único que le faltaba para empeorar su día era encontrarse con el peli celeste con el cual siempre tuvo una rivalidad por quien era más puta.

— Anda, levantaos de ahí… no tenéis derecho de espiar mis conversaciones— dio una sonrisa llena de falsa dulzura ya que por dentro los estaba matando por entrometidos.

— Onii-chan, no mates a Ryoutanichan yo le pedí que nos quedásemos para ver un poquito— hizo un gesto con sus manos mientras daba unas pataditas al suelo lo que lo hacía ver inmensamente tierno lo que le rompió el corazón a su hermano mayor.

— no lo voy a matar— termino por decir.

— me lo prometes?

— vale, te lo prometo— tomo al niño en brazos, dio una mirada al rubiales y luego suspiro negando con la cabeza— con voy a hacer con ustedes… creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa ¿no? —pregunto esperando que alguno de los dos le respondiese pero solo el silencio hizo eco en su pregunta.


	2. capitulo 1: latidos latidos

Narrada por Michio.

Caminamos en un extraño silencio, sentía el frio contra mi rostro pero sostuve con más fuerza a Norio quien se había quedado dormido en mis brazos luego de mi conversación con Akashi mientras Kise llevaba las maletas sin decir nada, a pesar de ese silencio que me era extraño sentía como si Ryouta me estuviese reconfortando con su silencio.

— gracias— susurre, mire de reojo y el tenia una tenue sonrisa en sus labios — te he dicho que eras el mayor imbécil del mundo— espere su reacción quejumbrosa— pero aún así te amo como mi hermano. —continúe y el se sonrojo.

— siento lo mismo por ti, Michicchi —posó su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a unos departamentos residenciales bastante enormes quizá median 180 metros de altura si no es que más, pasamos por los jardines hasta la recepción donde había un hombre bien parecido, no tenía más de veinticinco años se acerco a nosotros un poco extrañado.

— disculpe, joven… usted vive aquí? —la pregunta me fastidio, fruncí el ceño y de mala gana respondí.

— no… que va solo quiero dormir en los jardines… claro que vivo aquí, en el pent-house, al nombre de Kaisumi Michio quien por esas casualidades soy yo… ¿o quieres que te de mi identificación? —sonreí con cinismo.

— lo siento, Kaisumi-san— respondió con cuidado al parecer estaba al tanto de quien eran los Kaisumi en Tokio.

La familia Kaisumi era una de las familias más ricas y poderosas tanto en Japón como en Francia por la unión de mis padres atreves de su familia esa fue la razón para entrar en el instituto internacional de Japón donde solo se acepta a gente asquerosamente rica en más de un lugar del mundo, mi familia a construido un imperio a través de las uniones de sus hijos posiblemente domina más de cinco países tanto en las exportaciones como en los bajos mundos, muchas empresas están afiliadas a nosotros para obtener "protección", como por ejemplo la de Kise.

— no hay problema, pero dile a alguien que lleve mis maletas y que sea rápido. —trate de mantenerme en el papel de chico malo hasta que el tipo se fuese tras que el hombre se fue Kise comenzó a reírse.

— hombre, que serió en verdad me lo creí por un segundo hasta que hiciste esa mueca— señalo mi rostro con su índice y no pude seguir fingiendo. — si se descompone el ascensor vas a tener que utilizar las escaleras y será bastante duro con lo fuera que estas de los deportes.

— Ryouta ¿Quién te dijo que yo había dejado los deportes? cuando eres un niñato mimado como yo lo único que puedes hacer por ti solo, es practicar deportes… —di un gran suspiro y el tomo a Norio para que yo descansase mis brazos. — lo que sucedió es que estoy temporalmente suspendido por agredir a un tipo y golpear al entrenador… —sonreí como si dijese lo más normal del mundo.

— Aún no me lo puedo creer, sin importar cuantas veces me lo cuentes, Michiocchi— ladeo la cabeza un poco— tú no eres agresivo, debió ser un tío bastante desagradable para que le golpeases y te expulsaran.

— me tenía cabreado y no me pude controlar. —respondí

El sonido del ascensor nos aviso que era hora de subir, ya con las manos libres mire mi celular y marcaba las seis de la tarde, no tenía ningún mensaje o eso pensé hasta que mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi mano, tal movimiento me hizo cosquillas en la palma de esta, prendí nuevamente la pantalla.

 **1 mensaje nuevo**

 _ **Haizaki.**_

 _ **Te he visto con la rubia y tu hermano ¿Cuándo quedamos?**_

mis labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa, desde hace tiempo que me mandaba mensajes con Haizaki es decir no hacía nada malo al menos no como yo lo creía, Shogo era el único que me comprendía tanto en la cama como cuando me las daba de chulo por creerme saber más que el resto por ser un niñato mimado, hace un mes cuando vine a revisar el pent-house estuvimos "hablando" un poco, decidí contestarle después de todo había sido bastante bueno conmigo.

 _ **No lo sé, tengo que cuidar de mi hermano.**_

que escusa más terrible poner a mi hermano antes que un buen polvo, eso era extraño en mi pero era la verdad no podía descuidarme de Norio el necesitaba una figura paterna, desde la muerte de papá no ha sido el mismo y realmente quiero que vuelva a sonreír como solía hacerlo como cuando éramos una enorme familia feliz a pesar de todo. nuevamente sentí el movimiento del celular en mi mano.

 _ **Lástima, quizá te visite cuando tú hermano este dormido.**_

Sentí la sonrisa llena de perversión de Shogo como si estuviese frente a mí, sentí como si algo me recorriese… una corriente por mi columna incluso pude ver por un instante como se relamía los labios, mire hacia el suelo del ascensor los minutos se hacían pasado demasiado lento quería que ya anocheciera y poder dormir un poco.

— Onii-chan? —Norio estiro sus brazos hacia mí para que le tomase yo— por favor no me dejes solo— estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar así que lo abrace con fuerza.

— no seas tonto, yo nunca te voy a abandonar aunque mamá te quiera solo para ella eres mi pequeño hermano ¿no? — sentí como sus lagrimas humedecían mi hombro izquierdo donde tenía su cabeza.

Al fin el ascensor se detuvo en la última planta del edificio, Kise y yo salimos, tenía muy bien abrazado a Norio quien no paraba de sollozar como si yo me hubiese ido, una vez dentro le hice dormir y salí al comedor donde estaba Ryouta hablando por celular, de seguro con Yukio, mire la escena con detención mi mejor amigo estaba explicando que estaba conmigo y al parecer no le creían.

— Aominecchi eres un idiota, no te lo voy a pasar ni siquiera decir donde vive…

sus palabras provocaron un leve dolor en mi pecho, pero no lograba hacer nada sentía como mi rostro palidecía, como él aire dejaba mi cerebro y era incapaz de fingir alguna emoción.

— Oh… esta aquí te dejo— dijo al notar mi presencia. — era Aominecchi —trato de sonreír pero al ver mi rostro quedo igual que yo.

— ah… que interesante, dime ¿quieres quedarte a cenar conmigo o Yukio se puede molestar?

— … bueno no sé si él se va a enfadar conmigo—respondió inocentemente— pero quiero estar más tiempo contigo, desde mañana comienzan mis entrenamientos en Kaijo como nuevo capitán y como Yukio cchi va a estar ocupado tendré que vérmelas solo y no tendré oportunidad para venir a visitarte.

— no tienes que preocuparte me alegra que estés feliz con tu puesto, lo que es yo debo ir nuevamente al instituto de siempre y ver a los mismos niñatos… quizá encuentre algo interesante pero lo dudo mucho a lo más y encuentro al heredero de la familia Shiro pero él es un aburrido.

— ¿Shiro… —preguntó— creo que es mejor si no te acercas a él. —comentó con un tono de preocupación.

— ¿se puede saber porque me adviertes de alguien? ¿es un psicópata o un asesino serial? —sonreí despreocupado. — le conozco desde que éramos pequeños ¿Por qué quieres que me aleje del? —comente serio

— bueno… él es novio de Kuroko cchi…

— no me importa el era mi amigo antes de que fuese su novio además no me voy a acostar con Shiro Kitetsu… es bastante aburrido para mí, me molan más rudos y malos que destrocen cada parte de mi. —dije irónicamente haciendo referencia a Aomine cuando rompió mi corazón.

—… ¿y si mejor cenamos? —su sonrisa habitual y la mía. — te voy a preparar un delicioso espagueti.

— está bien la alacena y el refrigerador están llenos. — grite cuando le vi entrar en la cocina y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Nuevamente el silencio me acompañaba, me sentía demasiado raro como para pensar en algo agradable lo único que pensaba era en todos aquellos rostros que había dejado en el pasado esperaba no encontrarme con ninguno de ellos empezar de nuevo y comenzar una nueva vida para estar con las personas que me apreciaban de verdad… esta vez tenía a Norio mi única razón para olvidar quien había sido alguna vez, ahora solo estaba para él.

Me había cabreado y sentí la necesidad de tomar algo, me acerqué a la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido y distraer a mi mejor amigo quien estaba sumamente concentrado cortando unos vegetales, saque desde el refrigerador un cerveza después de un viaje tan largo y un encuentro desagradable la necesitaba, me quede viendo a Ryouta un momento hasta que decidí gastarle una pequeña broma, me acerque y le abracé por detrás y le sople el oído tras esto dio un brinco, provocando que cayese de culo al suelo por lo que solté un pequeño gemido de dolor.

— no era para tanto Ryo-chan! —hice un berrinche ya que él me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

— eres un tonto— me extendió su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. — por casi y me rebano un dedo Michio cchi!

— bueno…. bueno es que te veías demasiado concentrado que no pude evitarlo. — tomé la botella que había dejado al lado de la tabla de cortar y me la lleve a la boca para beber un sorbo.

— ¿desde cuándo bebes? — Kise se dio la vuelta y comenzó a cortar los vegetales nuevamente.

— desde que tengo trece, antes lo hacía con mi padre cuando íbamos a esas cenas fastidiosas pero ahora lo hago cada vez que puedo. —me acomodé el cabello hacía atrás y me apoye en la barra para poder charlar con Ryouta— ¿recuerdas esa vez que llegaste a mí llorando porque Kuroko te había rechazado? —pregunté, llevándome otra vez la cerveza a los labios. — ese día pensé que eras un imbécil por haberte arrojado de tal manera… pero luego me pareció casi tierna la manera en que decías que lo olvidarías aunque te costase tiempo y he te aquí, con Yukio como tú novio.

— …

— siento tanto haberte dejado solo cuando lo necesitabas, tú siempre has estado ahí cuando te he necesitado y yo he sido una mierda de amigo para ti ¿me perdonarías? —deje la cerveza a un lado y abracé al rubio por la espalda esperando su respuesta.

— siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, siempre has estado presente para mi ¿Por qué piensas lo contrario?

— porque es así como siempre he pensado que soy…— me abrace con más fuerza a su espalda, hundiendo mi rostro en su ropa de diseñador llena de perfume. — prometo que ahora seré diferente y seré el mejor amigo que puedas llegar a tener— prometí.

— si lo dices tú, te creo, pero si no me sueltas no podre ser capaz de terminar la cena— sentí como si me sonriese pero no le vi a la cara y tan solo le solté.

Kise volvió a lo suyo y yo termine acabándome la cerveza mirando el suelo o de vez en cuando mirando por la ventana las luces de la gran ciudad todas ellas de neón parecían resplandecer con más intensidad que la última vez que había estado en Tokio con mis padres, mi madre no quiso volver a Tokio por lo doloroso que era llegar a esta ciudad sin mi padre quien había muerto en uno de sus viajes de negocios a esta ciudad, ella dijo que viniese con mi hermano.

— ¿tú madre aún sigue en parís o simplemente se fue a Berlín como me contó la última vez que le vi?

— ah… fuimos unos meses a Berlín, creo que dos y luego regresamos a París. —mire nuevamente a través de la ventana esperando que algo cambiase pero eso era imposible y me reí de mi mismo por pensar tal estupidez.

— bien pon el servicio, tengo todo listo. — obedecí y comencé a poner el servicio sobre la mesa.

La cena fue bastante agradable, mi madre le había enseñado a preparar esto cuando teníamos catorce, apenas me había mudado en Paris y él me había visitado por primera vez, sonreí toda la cena pensando en eso, hablamos de que a principio de mes había reclutado nuevos miembros para Kaijo y lo feliz que se encontraba con ser capitán aunque era una mega responsabilidad, tras eso recibió una llamada de su madre quien me mando unos saludos, tras eso se marcho y me quedé solo con Norio dormido, ordene los platos sucios en el fregadero para lavarlos ya una vez acabe me senté en el sofá revise mi celular y tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido le marque para ver quién era.

— ¿hola? —pregunte ya que no escuchaba a nadie.

 _ **Michio, soy Daiki.**_

— como conseguiste mi numero.¡? —traté de no parecer muy cabreado.

 _ **me las he arreglado para robárselo a Haizaki.**_

— Hm… ¿Qué quieres?

 _ **sé que no puedo pedirte nada, pero me gustaría hablar contigo.**_

— no puedo estoy ocupado, tengo que cuidar a mi hermano e ir al instituto.

 _ **por favor, es importante que aclaremos lo que sucedió**_

— mañana mi hermano tiene que ir a una clase de natación, sabes dónde queda el instituto internacional?

 _ **si, te veré allá.**_

— a las cinco como no estés allí, cambiare mi numero. —advertí mientras cortaba la llamada, me quede observando el numero y lo guarde en contactos como : " **BAKAMINE"**


	3. capitulo 2: memories

Los personajes utilizados en este Fanficton son de propiedad del manga Kuroko no Basket y le pertenecen 100% a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

Di una última mirada por la ventana antes de ir a dormir, mañana sería el primer día de clases para Norio y para mi, los horarios en el instituto eran bastante diferentes a los institutos normales, las clases comenzaban a las diez de la mañana y terminaban con tú última clase. había días en que ni siquiera debías ir por qué no tener un ramo es esa clase de lugares en donde se desarrolla la competitividad en todos los ámbitos imaginable, el juego en equipo se enseña como un distractor además de una manera de manipular a las personas a tu alrededor. di un vistazo rápido a la habitación, al fin decidí mandarle un mensaje a Haizaki.

 **¿puedes ir mañana a mi instituto?**

espere la respuesta con el corazón en la mano la idea de ver a solas a Daiki me aterrorizaba que me viera llorar por su culpa y hacer que su ego creciese cada vez más.

 _ **Claro ¿a qué hora?**_

 **a las cinco.**

Cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar mi amistad con Daiki…

 _Estaba soleado, era un día muy tranquilo y agradable quizá el día perfecto para jugar al baloncesto con mi mejor amigo, Aomine Daiki, desde que había conocido al peli azul siempre había sido tan agradable conmigo que me termino encandilando con esa luz tan brillante que emanaba cada vez que le veía jugar con el balón naranja sin dudas me atrevería a decir que era mi primer amor._

— _**¿te sucede algo, Dai-chan?**_ — _el moreno tenía una expresión que muy pocas veces había visto, estaba serio_ — _ **sabes… que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?**_

— _**Me he enamorado de Tetsu**_ — _me quede en silencio no sabía que decirle, no me alegraba la idea de que él y el peli celeste estuviesen juntos._ — _ **no sé qué hacer… ni siquiera sé cómo llamar su atención ¿es una estupidez no?**_ — _sus ojos se quedaron fijo en mi esperando una respuesta._

— _**si quieres te puedo ayudar**_ **,** _ **vamos a tú casa ahí es más tranquilo.**_ — _propuse_

— _**¿enserio me vas a ayudar**_ _?_ — _asentí, él tomo su balón y fuimos hasta su casa que se encontraba muy cerca de la cancha en la que nos encontrábamos jugando, al entrar a su casa había un silencio en el cual por primera vez me sentí muy incómodo._ — _ **mi mamá no está en casa.**_ — _dijo como si yo le hubiese pedido una explicación._ — _**tú has tenido muchas novia, enséñame como debo confesarme.**_

— _**bueno a ver, piensa que soy Kuroko-san y dime todo lo que sientes**_ —

— _**ah… es vergonzoso, pero aquí voy… Tetsu me gustas mucho desde que te conocí siento algo por ti**_ — _sabía que esas palabras no eran para mí pero mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza por sus dulces palabras de amor, la sangre comenzó a subir hasta mi rostro por lo que decidí desviar la mirada para que no se notase._

— _**debes decirle eso… no tienes que añadir nada más.**_

— _**estás seguro? quiero que sea perfecto**_ _._

 _Al día siguiente Aomine ya había conseguido que Kuroko le aceptase como su novio, lloré… lloré bastante por culpa de mi "amigo" tras pasar los días él pensó que juntar a las personas que quería para que se conociesen._

— _**mucho gusto soy Kaisumi Michio**_ — _me incline y el hizo lo mismo._

— _**Kuroko Tetsuya. oye Aomine-kun tengo algo de sed**_ _— el peli azul asintió y fue hacía una maquina de refrescos que se encontraba bastante lejos_ — _**voy a ser sincero Kaisumi-kun, no me agradas… desde que te vi se que tú sientes algo por Aomine y no me gustaría que tú interfirieses en mi relación.**_

— _**qué bueno que eres sincero, Kuroko-kun tú tampoco me agradas… y no me engañas para nada con tú actitud de chico frio, tú no amas a Aomine quizá solo sientes una amistad por él, entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste?**_ — _le di una mirada llena de desprecio_.

— _**eso no es de tú incumbencia, solo mantente al margen.**_ — _había cabreado al chico sombra lo que me causo bastante gracia, mire hacia atrás Aomine venía feliz con tres bebidas ignorante de lo que sucedía._

— _ **no cuentes con ello**_ _. —sonreí con falsa dulzura—_ _ **en este momento no he sido una amenaza pero ten cuidado conmigo, que tengo la mecha corta**_ _. —advertí mientras me dirigía a su lado y posaba mi brazo sobre sus hombros, él con su mano sacó mi brazo de sus hombros._

— _**no te conviene ser mi enemigo, Kaisumi. por más zorra que te comportes con mi novio no vas a conseguir nada, ni lo más mínimo**_ _— sonrió sínicamente para mi, podía ver sus ojos llenos de odio hacia mi persona pero no pude evitar darle una sonrisa de burla._

— _**es bueno ver que se llevan bien**_ _— me arrojo la lata de refresco._

— _**más de lo que imaginas, me tengo que marchar mi mamá tiene invitados y sabes lo patosa que se pone con todo eso**_ _. —saque la lengua y comencé a marcharme._

— _**oh… si, te llamó luego!**_ _—grito mientras yo le hice una señal con la mano y me marche con las manos en los bolsillos._

 _Días y días que eran así Aomine cada vez que podía librarse de Kuroko venía a jugar baloncesto en mi casa o en cualquier cancha cercana muchas veces había admitido que el peli celeste no le hacía la menor gracia que fuésemos amigos y yo le veía todo el sentido pero, Daiki era tan imbécil que aunque le explicara las razones no entendería de que se trataba… años enamorado del y ¿qué sucedió? nada._

— _**Michio!**_ _—el moreno me agarro por los hombros su mirada no reflejaba nada más que desesperación en estado puro—_ _ **tienes que ayudarme**_ _— me soltó y se sentó en el suelo de mi habitación en posición fetal agarrándose las piernas y uniendo sus manos impidiéndome ver su rostro._

— _**qué demonios te sucede? acaso mataste a alguien? porque si es eso no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar tú libertad**_ _—me reí yo solo._

— **_no tiene gracia!_**

— _**en verdad te cargaste a alguien?**_ _—pregunte mientras me recostaba sobre mi cama con un fingido tono de preocupación—_ _ **no seas llorón y dime qué te pasa, te pones igual que Ryo-chan cuando empiezas a desesperarte**_ _. —fruncí el ceño, no tenía ganas de escuchar sobre su relación._

— _**puedes ser más amable así no puedo entrar en confianza!**_ _—me regaño—_ _ **bueno aquí voy**_ _— dio un gran suspiro—_ _ **Tetsu, quiere hacerlo conmigo**_ _— susurro y fui incapaz de responder._

— … _**eso sí que es**_ _— traté de pensar algo coherente que decir y que no se me escapara la palabra Zorra, no hayo otra manera de alejarme de Daiki—_ _ **eres virgen ¿no?**_ _—me levante de la cama cabreado, él me quedo mirando y desvió la mirada, le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

— _ **¿me vas a ayudar, cierto?**_ _—pregunto mientras me miraba suplicante, esperando una respuesta._

 _lance un suspiro y fruncí el ceño—_ _ **que no se te haga costumbre**_ _— fue la única frase que pude decir para que sonase coherente. —_ _ **¿Qué debo hacer?**_ _—pregunté y el solo apunto a la cama_ _ **— tienes suerte de que mi mamá está en uno de sus controles en el médico.**_ _—el hecho de estar solo en la casa con Aomine me ponía más tenso que de costumbre._

 _Me recosté sobre la cama, me sorprendí bastante cuando me vi reflejado en el espejo que había al frente, mi rostro estaba sonrojado levemente y Daiki estaba en cuatro sobre mí, agarró mi rostro con torpeza lentamente acercó sus labios a los míos, era un besó suave e incluso podía decir que era casi torpe, mi primer beso... no había sido como lo había planeado, inconscientemente baje mis manos por su aún no muy definido abdomen, él soltó un leve suspiro, sentía su respiración mezclarse con la mía entre cerré mientras me abrazaba a su cuello para poder besarle mejor._

— _**puedo…**_ _—antes de que pudiese completar su oración yo comencé a asentir._

 _Sentía sus manos levantándome la camiseta que traía puestos con unos tontos motivos de Mickey mouse y Pluto, la dejo un poco dejándomela un poco más arriba de las tetillas mi rostro se puso rojo como un tomate en plena cosecha, su respiración chocaba con mi piel al descubierto su boca se detuvo en mi torso como si no supiese que hacer y yo agradecía al cielo porque me estaba arrepintiendo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero el momento de dudas se acabaron y sus manos se pasearon con fuerza por mi torso._

— _**con más delicadeza**_ _— traté de que mi voz pareciese tranquila pero salía ahogada en vergüenza e incluso con dificultad_

 _me había convertido en un muñeco de pruebas, un conejillo de indias para que el pudiese experimentar para uno de estos días estuviese con Kuroko me sentía estúpido pero por un momento me sentí fuera de mí dejándome que me condujera por el camino más cómodo para él, fue en ese momento que mi pequeño cuerpo se sentía demasiado bien que no pude evitar decir su nombre y mis sentimientos._

— _**Te amo, Dai-chan!**_ _—grite junto a unos jadeos y sonidos obscenos que hacían nuestro cuerpos_

— _**te amo Tetsu**_ _…—susurro antes de su último movimiento, justo antes de que un cálido liquido me recorriese por dentro._

 _En ese momento me di cuenta de que yo había perdido antes de empezar si quiera a jugar el estúpido juego "de amar" en ese momento sentí que algo se quebraba en mi interior todo, sentimientos, recuerdos… palabras de eterna amistad no me hicieron ver lo tonto que había sido en pensar que había alguna posibilidad entre nosotros… me mordí el labio inferior para impedir que mis lagrimas acabaran saliendo._

— _**gracias.**_ _— vi como se volvía a poner su ropa—_ _ **pero tú no te corriste ¿quieres que…**_

— _**no, gracias… además era solo para que pudieses ver como se lo haces a Kuroko-san nada más, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, solo fue una práctica de lo que te puede ocurrir cuando lo hagáis en serio**_ _—respondí tomando mi ropa interior para ponérmela, me acerque al ropero y saque una toalla. —_ _ **creo que es mejor que te vayas**_ _— le eche indiferente como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si él hubiese roto uno de mis juguetes._

— _**ya… Michio, yo…**_ _—le interrumpí._

— _**Daiki vete, con esto nuestra amistad llego muy lejos, no quiero ser tú amigo si me pides estos favores así que vete. —**_ _tomé con fuerza la toalla, mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta que muy pronto me impediría hablar y no quería darle una explicación a él._

— _ **pero…**_

— _**que**_ _ **te vayas! es que no entiendes! no quiero volver a ver tú cara!**_ _—le mire con odio y rabia por no saber entender mis dolidas palabras, esperando que viniese como siempre y me abrasase._

— _**entiendo.**_ _—se marcho, tras unos segundos escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrase._

 _No pude fingir más, caí de rodillas al suelo sin saber que hacer las lagrimas ya habían comenzado a escurrirse por mi rostro mientras me aferraba a la toalla como único consuelo el nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a dolerme que mientras más lloraba el dolor parecía que crecía cada vez más y mi voz ya era casi inexistente. Ese fue el comienzo de un Kaisumi Michio no… de tan solo una zorra con el cabello rosa, incapaz de olvidar su dolor por culpa de "amar" a alguien que nunca tuvo interés en mi._

Desperté exaltado por aquel recuerdo con ganas de llorar sin importar que Norio estuviese allí dormido aún, pose mis manos sobre mi rostro impidiendo que las lagrimas comenzasen a trazar su camino sobre mi rostro como aquella vez, cuando fui tan estúpido como para creer en el amor quien nunca existió en mi vida, quizá fue mi familia había sido quien me había otorgado un poco pero luego con mi padre muerto nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Me revolví en la cama tratando de pensar en otra cosa cuando mi mirada se poso en mi pequeño hermano, me recordaba tanto a mí antes de conocer a Daiki… traté de cerrar los ojos y dormir otro poco pero me era imposible cada vez que cerraba los ojos un recuerdo me llenaba la mente.

 _Habían pasado algunos días desde que mi amistad con Daiki se había roto, se lo había contado a Ryouta mi ahora único mejor amigo él único en quien podía confiar cuando algo no salía bien._

— _**¿Qué haces aquí?**_ _—escuche la voz del insoportable de Akashi Seijuro, un niño que se creía mejor que yo y que siempre me terminaba molestando por mi altura, yo medía un poco menos que Kuroko por lo que siempre me molestaba por ello. —_ _ **Ryouta está en un partido**_ _. —se sentó a mi lado como si nada, me miró con una sonrisa— **y Daiki salió con Tetsuya** —habló algo mosqueado al decir el nombre de mi ex mejor amigo, entonces allí la chispa de la curiosidad me pico._

— _**¿Por qué siempre tratas mal a Daiki? ¿Qué le odias porque te quito a Kuroko?**_ _—solté en broma._

— _**Diste en el clavo, Kaisumi-kun, después de todo eres bastante intuitivo**_ _. —su sonrisa de dios omnipotente no se la quitaba aunque le diesen de golpes._

 _Me quede en silencio pensando, encajando las piezas esperando que la solución me llegase como intervención divina fue entonces cuando Akashi interrumpió mi meditación._

— _**si no fuese por tú amiguito Tetsuya estaría conmigo, él no lo quiere, sabes?**_ _— me miro como si yo no supiese nada y fuese ignorante de lo que el peli celeste sentía por mi antigua amistad pero para su sorpresa yo le seguí la sonrisa._

— _**desde que lo vi.**_

— _**pero que niño más astuto**_ _—ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos examinándome desde lo más grande a lo más mínimo que pudiese hacer._

— _**¿quieres que te haga olvidar de Kuroko?**_ _—propuse mientras él me miraba incapaz de decir algo se podía decir que le había pillado por sorpresa, desprevenido, él solo soltó una sonrisa descarada y acaricio mi rostro rozando su dedos contra mis labios, le seguí su juego después de todo no tenía nada que perder… que era el sexo sin amor, nada no importaba, era insignificante._

 _Tomo mi mano para guiarme hasta el interior de la sala del club de Shogi que estaba desolada, él se movía con total naturalidad en la sala como si fuese su zona de confort y yo una simple entretención, pero no dejaría que ese pelirrojo arrogante me ganara jamás, me senté en una de las mesas tirando el tablero de Shogi al suelo mirándole como si todo fuera un juego para ver quien ganaba._

 _Me lamí los labios esperando que él hiciese algún movimiento, el comenzó a acercarse a mí, al tenerlo frente a mi cuerpo sentí una corriente recorrerme comencé a besar su cuello un poco más claro que el mío, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a sacarme mi uniforme, poco a poco fuimos viendo más piel del otro sentía como se relamía los labios a pesar de no estar viendo su rostro, su respiración agitada chocaba contra mi oreja y debes en cuando me mordía el lóbulo de esta, sus manos se detuvieron y se posaron en mi rostro sentía como nuestro alientos se hacían uno debido a la corta distancia que nos separaba._

— _**sin besos**_ _— le mordí un hombro y el jadeo._

— _**como quieras**_ _— sentí sus dientes sobre mi cuello y como su boca recorría hasta llegar a mi clavícula para comenzar a morderla y darle leves mordiscos._

 _Había tenido sexo con algo que era preciado para Kuroko eso me dio consuelo para dejar de sentirme como un estúpido, deje mi marca en cada parte visible de su piel e incluso partes que solo yo había visto._

— _**Ha sido fantástico**_ _—_ _comentó al acabar._

— _**espero que con eso te baste para dejar de ser tan cabrón con Daiki**_ _— termine de vestirme, mi rostro mostraba total indiferencia_

— _**Por un beso tuyo, haría a Daiki capitán.**_ _—menciono esperando a que me le siguiese jugo le mire con mi rostro serio y una ceja alzada._

— _**no seas imbécil, te dije que besos no… además ese puesto es de Nijimura y para que alguien le remplace tendrá que hacer meritos.**_ _— sonreí con desprecio—_ _ **espero que hayas disfrutado tú momento libre de Kuroko Tetsuya.**_ _—salí del club._

 _Después de todo por un momento no existió el peli celeste en la cabeza del pelirrojo, con cada embestida solo podía pronunciar una cosa y eso era mi nombre… estaba en llegando a la entrada cuando vi a Aomine y Kuroko con las manos entrelazadas mire mi lo desordenado que estaba mi uniforme estaba mal puesto se me podía ver un hombro con leves piquetes de color rojizo marcados en mi piel, ellos se detuvieron frente a mi esperando algo._

 _les di una sonrisa llena de cinismo—_ _ **tanto tiempo**_ _— les salude, Kuroko se dio cuenta de la razón de que mi uniforme estuviese en tan mala forma._

— _**espero que te hayas divertido "jugando"**_

— _**claro que si, ha sido un juego bastante divertido con Akashi… ya le conoces como es, bueno no les entretengo más**_ _— salí con la cabeza alta pero no si antes ver el rostro de Kuroko como tenía el ceño fruncido y la mano libre con el puño muy bien apretado._

Nuevamente me desperté pero esta vez no con melancolía y ganas de romper en llanto si no que con aire victorioso, ver ese rostro enfadado por tocar lo que le pertenecía me hacía sentir mejor con lo que yo había vivido, era como acción-reacción él comenzó y yo lo acabé.

— Hermano… tengo hambre— Los ojos de Norio se fijaron el míos y se levanto sacudiéndome con sus manitas al ver que le ignoraba.

— está bien ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —pregunté pellizcándole las mejillas y él comenzó a hacer lo mismo. — hoy es tu primer día de escuela. ¿estás feliz?

— si… eso creo.

— como que eso crees… debes estar feliz allí conocerás a niños de tú edad y vas a tener amigos con lo que jugar.

— ¿Cómo Ryoutanicchan? —preguntó emocionado.

— mejores— lo sonreí y besé su frente. — ahora ve a lavarte y a ponerte el uniforme, está en tú pieza— me levanté y me dirigí hasta la cocina.

Tras dejar a Norio desayunando me fui a dar una ducha y a vestirme con mi uniforme, me senté ahora solo en la mesa para comer algo aún faltaba una hora así que comencé a comer con tranquilidad, mi hermanito se fue a ver la tele mientras jugaba con sus muñecos.

— Norio, apaga la tele si no estás viendo.

— estoy viendo pero también estoy jugando —me reclamó.


	4. capitulo 3: devuelta al juego

Declaimer los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertencen si no que le pertencen Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Contiene Yaoi/ slash/ BL

 _ **explicaciones:**_

 _La historia esta narrada por Kaisumi Michio protagonista y personaje de mi creación._

 _Cuando narra Akashi significa que esta en el futuro._

 _La historia es la continuación de fan fiction Juego entre sombras, es la continuación ya que narra la relación que tiene Akashi con Kaisumi posterior a su ruptura con Kuroko, razón por los que se nombre a los personaje que aparecieron en Juego entre sombras._

* * *

Las horas pasaban rápido varias chicas y chicos aún me recordaban como la zorra rosa él chico con el cual todos querían acostarse, volvieron a insistir pero les recordé lo que le sucedió al ultimó cabrón que se las dio de listo conmigo.

Fue en un partido contra una primaría que ya ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre un chico se me acercó en el receso quería que me acostase con él termino cabreándome así que le metí la paliza de su vida el entrenador de su equipo trato de hacer que me detuviese pero se llevo unos buenos golpes en la barriga, termine expulsado por dos años, por agresión.

— es bueno verte siempre tan animado con tus historias, no Kai-chan

— y tú siempre con tus estúpidos apodos Danel… —me di vuelta y allí estaban todos con los que me había acostado, todo el equipo de baloncesto— así que se unieron ¿Qué hacen ahora? ¿juegan en equipo? —me burlé, sabía perfectamente que eso les molestaba.

— Cállate, maldita ramera! —grito Rei enfadado.

— pero siempre me llevo lo peor yo— hice un puchero— ¿por qué no cuentas como te hizo gemir esta zorra? —me acerqué amenazante y le tomé por la cintura, me encontraba muy cerca de sus labios, sonreí con malicia y le mordí el cuello, soltó un gemido.

— Basta de esta porquería— miré hacía donde provenía la voz, sin soltar a Rei. — suelta a Ogami ahora.

— como digas, Shiro-sama— solté al pelinegro y centre mi atención en la actitud del ahora capitán del equipo de baloncesto. — por cierto, gracias por meterme sin mi consentimiento al equipo… ya se los has dicho, supongo.

— Shiro…. no! —Ogami le miro hecho una furia.

— Rei-chan, ya me vengue de ti hace tiempo por difundir esos rumores de mi— le hable con un tono meloso. —recuerdas? —sonreí pícaramente y él simplemente me miro con fastidio.

— Cállate maldición! no te soporto— explotó, muy pronto comenzaría a insultar hasta el mismo dios pero el juego me había comenzado a cabrear.

— Vale, me largo— tomé mi bolso y me dirigí hasta la puerta todas las chicas comenzaron a chillar para que no me fuese pero ya no tenía más clases por hoy.

Comencé a dirigirme hasta el gimnasio que no había visto hace varios años, me preguntaba si seguiría igual pero no había visto al antiguo capitán del equipo era una persona bastante amable con todo el mundo, el tiempo había cambiado muchas cosas e incluso a mí, mire la hora no pasaban de las cuatro… me cambie de ropa para entrenar, no iba a negar que había estado fuera de las canchas por mucho tiempo pero mi manera casi bestial de jugar aún seguía latiendo, pulsando en todo mi cuerpo, me recorría con fuerza mis manos se tensaron al sentir como rebotaba el balón como si mi cuerpo necesitara de todo esto, sentí como toda mi fuerza aumentaba cuando enceste y el rebote del balón tan solo duro unos minutos por que se encontraba nuevamente en mis manos.

— veo por qué los demás te llaman bestia. —escuche la voz de Shiro a mis espaldas— no posees una técnica así que para los imitadores nos es bastante difícil copiarte.

— para que necesitaría una técnica para un juego de reglas tan simples, solo es meter la pelota en el aro, solo hay un equipo ganador y un perdedor… para que necesitaría complicaciones en mi modo de jugar?

— tienes un pensamiento bastante raro, amo el baloncesto y tus palabras me molestan.

— no serias el único en molestarse, recuerdo cada persona que me ha dicho esas palabras y yo las mías… no necesito jugar en equipo y si lo hago es para ganar no necesito perdedores a mi lado y que me hagan ver mal. —me seque el sudor que recorría cada centímetro de mi rostro. —ya sabes cuales eran mis condiciones para jugar contigo, para haberte elegido como mi "luz"— odiaba mucho decir que alguien sería mi luz y yo su sombra pero era algo que necesitaba.

— Sera un juego único de dos, lo prometí ¿no? — su rostro seguía sin demostrar nada interesante para mí— no quieres perdedores, pero te has encamado con tantos de ellos— hablo como si supiese todo sobre mi.

— nos conocemos relativamente hace poco, unas pocas apariciones en eventos pero nada más… pero hablas de mi con tan fluidez que comienzo a pensar que tus palabras son reales, lamento desilusionarte pero no me "encamado" con ningún perdedor. Todos ellos ganadores, te puedo nombrar a Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuro, todos los del equipo… algunos de los reyes sin corona… así siguen en mi lista, todos ellos con talento innato en el juego pero tan estúpidos como para caer en el mío. —me reí— si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer— estaba por irme— pero dime— me voltee para verle bien y grabar su respuesta— ¿crees que Kuroko se ha acostado con mejores que yo? —su rostro por fin se desfiguro en una mueca de fastidio— solo digo ya que el nivel de puta que tiene es igual al mío— al ver su expresión mi sonrisa se ensancho— no te metas conmigo, capitancito… porque si no estoy seguro que uno de los dos se va a cabrear y lo más seguro es que sea yo. — sonreí de manera fingida.

Eran pasada de las cinco de seguro Haizaki se había encontrado de golpe con el moreno, no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo ni siquiera me moleste en apresurar mi paso me di una vuelta para ver cómo le iba a Norio en su clase de natación, luego de unos minutos llegue nuevamente a la entrada, sentí la mirada molesta de ambos.

— hasta que al fin aparecer— Haizaki se acerco hasta mí y me tomó de la cintura atrayendo mi rostro al suyo para darme un suave beso en los labios. — que pretendías haciéndome esperar ¿Dónde esta Norio? —me pregunto, a veces Shogo no era tan imbécil conmigo como con todos los que le rodeaba se podía decir que me quería y yo le tenía aprecio.

— por que no le vas a ver— me mordí el labio inferior mientras jugaba con las solapas de su chaqueta deportiva. —estoy seguro que le va a gustar verte— me puse de puntitas y le besé en las comisuras de los labios, él me soltó una sonrisa y se alejo de mí— está en las piscinas —apunté.

Espere que se alejara un poco de donde me encontraba yo, me mordí el labio inferior no quería mirar hacia atrás, no con él viéndome, no con esos ojos azules examinando cada parte de mi espalda preguntándose que hacía con Shogo.

— Bueno que quieres— me di la vuelta y nuestros ojos se quedaron fijos una en el otro esperando, me tensé por un momento pensé en bajar la cabeza como un cobarde pero luego una sonrisa de superioridad se poso sobre mis labios ocultando mis verdaderos sentimientos.

— Estas enamorado de Haizaki? — su mirada cabizbajo.

— siento aprecio por él y Shogo también me aprecia, el amor no es lo mío. — nuevamente sentí un nudo en garganta. — eso no fue para lo que querías hablar conmigo.

— Quiero disculparme ese día fui muy estúpido y no me di cuenta de que te herí, después de que Tetsu se entero que hicimos el amor terminamos… y me di cuenta de que sentía algo más fuerte por ti que una amistad que había perdido por…

— ha… no me digas que estabas enamorado— me burle— esa no fue la razón de tú ruptura o quizá solo ayudo… Kuroko te dejo porque ya no le serbias para nada, que tú y él no le causaran nada a Akashi no le causaba celos su relación. —me comenzó a exasperar su estupidez.

— lo sé— bajo la cabeza trató de sonreír. —aún así seguimos con nuestra amistad pero por qué no…

— tú y yo no seguimos siendo amigos? pues te lo dije aquel día, no me gustan que me pidan ese tipo de favores eso fue lo que sobrepaso todo— le grite molesto. —¿Por qué piensas que es otra cosa? —alce una ceja.

— pero tú me dijiste que me amabas usar la palabra amor es porque es importante.

— si como tú me dijiste Tetsu—le di una sonrisa— mira no le des más vueltas Daiki, no te preocupes no estoy enfadado contigo por nada— estaba dolido— ¿o es que aún piensas que yo "te amo"?— al ver que se quedo callado— el amor no existe. el amor es una mentira que permite que la gente tenga sexo sin preocupación, eso fue lo que paso con ambos— acaricie su rostro con dulzura

— aún con los años tú esencia de zorra no se quita— la voz de Kuroko sonó a mis espaldas una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro mientras ladeaba mi rostro— mejor dicho tú amor por Aomine aun sigue en ti.

— Tanto tiempo Kuroko— me acerque y posé una de mis mano en su hombro. — aún sigue enojado? solo me acosté con Aomine y Akashi una voz— hice una voz lastimera.

— y no te he perdonado.

— aún con tus aire de dios? no eres nadie para perdonarme, solo eres un simple mortal, sin dinero ni poder sobre mi… dime Kuroko—susurré a su oído— ¿aún te duele que Akashi te haya olvidado por un tiempo? o ¿Qué Aomine dejase de preocuparse por ti? cual fue la que más te hizo enfadar o es que ahora te estás preocupando por tú novio, Shiro?

— como!? —su ceño se frunció.

— créeme en esta ciudad no pasa ni una prostituta si yo no quiero. —sonreí— mantén la calma, que yo no me lo voy a comer ni devorar vivo— vi mi hermano en los brazos Shogo y sonreí triunfante, cuando estuvieron cerca oí como el de rastas decía irónicamente:

— Vaya reunión te has montado tú solo, eh, precioso—sonreí al irle tratarme de tal manera.

— como que precioso? quieres que te golpee? — le amenacé de broma mientras entrelazaba mi mano con la suya— bueno Kuroko-kun te lo dejo no tienes que preocuparte por mí, soy "inofensivo", como un dulce zorro con las ingenuas gallinas— sonreí para irme junto a Haizaki y Norio.

—aquel chico era muy lindo. —mencionó inocentemente mi hermano pequeño— pero no tanto como Onii-san.

— Dime Norio… te gustaría ser como él cuando seas grande? te gustaría llamar la atención de todo el te mirase?

— no me gustaría, yo cuando grande quiero ser como mi papá. —sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con intensidad como si en verdad creyera que algún día iba a ser él.

— Ya veo.

— Ya tengo que irme, precioso— Haizaki pasó una de sus manos por alrededor de mi cintura para atraerme a él, bajo a Norio quien se cubrió los ojos ya que el rostro de Haizaki se encontraba muy cerca de mi rostro le notaba raro.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué me estas ocultando? — le mire con el ceño fruncido, mirando más allá de sus ojos buscando algo que me dijese por que estaba tan raro.

— Me has pillado, siempre tan astuto como un zorro… tengo que decirte por lo menos a ti la verdad, tengo una novia. —acaricio mi mejilla con delicadeza, el siempre había sido diferente conmigo con Ryouta era cruel y casi inhumano pero siempre que estaba yo era amable e incluso casi tierno solo para llamar mi atención. — estoy pillado por ella.

— es bueno, me alegra pero te has estado besando conmigo prácticamente todo el día— pase mis brazos detrás de su cuello acariciando sus rastas— te perdono por engañarme por tanto tiempo.

— no te engaño… la estoy engañando a ella en este momento por estar contigo aquí y ahora.

— Vamos vete, tenemos que ir a casa estoy seguro de que le dieron un millón de tareas a Norio.


	5. capitulo 4: juego interesante

Declaimer los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertencen si no que le pertencen Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Contiene Yaoi/ slash/ BL

 _ **explicaciones:**_

 _La historia esta narrada por Kaisumi Michio protagonista y personaje de mi creación._

 _Cuando narra Akashi significa que esta en el futuro._

 _La historia es la continuación de fan fiction Juego entre sombras, es la continuación ya que narra la relación que tiene Akashi con Kaisumi posterior a su ruptura con Kuroko, razón por los que se nombre a los personaje que aparecieron en Juego entre sombras._

* * *

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir con mayor facilidad, veía que cada vez Norio estaba más feliz había conocido a más niños de su edad, había entrado en el equipo de natación era relevo en estilo mariposa, era realmente hermoso no tenía palabras para describirle cuando estaba dentro del agua quizá él odiaba el baloncesto por mi culpa pero en el agua con su equipo era la mejor cosa que le pudo suceder, pero últimamente parecía que extrañaba a mamá y debes en cuando soltaba un " _quiero volver con mamá, ella está sola y la extraño_ " me dolía el corazón cada vez que decía eso así que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que llamar a mamá y ella me decía que tenía la intención de venir por el ya habían pasado cuatro semanas y no soportaba estar lejos del.

— es importante que él viva conmigo, cariño Norio-chan me ha dicho que lo has cuidado muy bien y me siento orgullosa de ti. — acarició mi cabello con delicadeza, besó mi frente, mire su rostro había cambiado estaba menos pálida y sus ojeras casi no se distinguían me alegre de verle así.

— pero…

— tú eres el heredero de nuestra familia y tienes que hacerte cargo de la empresa desde aquí, no tienes que acompañarnos— me sonrió— estaremos bien, tú padre nos cuida desde el cielo, además tienes que tomar el control si no comenzarán a ganar terreno y eso no nos conviene.

— entiendo, no los decepcionare. —le mire directamente a los ojos y sus ojos color violeta me miraron llenos de orgullo— me quedaré y volveremos a controlar Tokio. —sonreí con cierta malicia al verme apoderándome de cada parte del mundo, siendo mío por completo como si yo fue un dios y los demás simples esclavos, por un momento me asuste de lo que estaba en mis sueños.

Esos no eran sueños de grandeza de una persona simple si no que eran los míos los de un chico lleno de una sed de poder de alguien que siempre lo ha tenido todo en sus manos con ganas de dominar el mundo que le rodeaba con unas interminables ganas de dominar todo lo que se le cruzara por delante sin importar que o quien sería suyo.

— bueno el helicóptero ya ha aterrizado, es hora de despedirnos Norio-chan— llamó mi madre aún abrazándome y acariciándome el cabello con delicadeza expresándome todo su cariño con sus suaves caricias que por un momento me hicieron ver el mundo en mis manos.

— Te voy a extrañar Onii-chan— Norio se abrazo a mí y desperté de aquel sueño que me estaba consumiendo sin que me diera cuenta, por un momento vi mi verdadera naturaleza un autentico monstro que lo único que le importaba era el control y el dolor de los demás, no fui capaz de verle a los ojos a ese ser tan puro que irradiaba luz cada vez que daba una de sus sonrisas.

— Y yo— pose mi mano sobre su rostro.

Mi pecho dolía, mi corazón latía despacio como si fuese a detenerse el dolor me consumía pero no tenía ánimos para echar a llorar simplemente me dolía estar solo… como odiaba estar solo, no por la fría compañía de la soledad si no porque debía cargar con mi existencia y no podía escapar a ningún lugar de mí de todas esas voces que se contradecían unas a otras ordenándome ser fuerte y ordenándome avanzar olvidar el pasado para ver las cosas de un solo color ya fuese blanco o negro pero jamás gris, esas voces que me decían que estaba solo y ahora estaría hundido en el mundo de los grandes que ya había dejado de ser un niño con juego de adultos.

Los sonidos de los pasos alejarse de mi lado, huyendo reusándose a dar vuelta atrás y quedarse a mi lado… todos me abandonaban, primero Daiki… luego papá … mamá… e incluso Norio ahora no me soportaba… me caí en el sofá sin energías para levantarme nuevamente mi mirada seguía perdida en algún lugar del suelo, por un momento pensé en llamar a Ryouta pero luego me detuve, él estaba ocupadísimo con lo de ser capitán y si no era así estaba con Yukio. No deseaba ser una molestia para él, con Haizaki fuera de juego no tenía muchos juguetes, era hora de salir a buscar uno nuevo y llamativo juguete pero no lo encontraría encerrado en. estas lujosas paredes, comencé a quitarme la ropa para darme una ducha, me vi reflejado en el enorme espejo no había cambiado mucho quizá estaba más delgado y menos tonificado por haber dejado de practicar ejercicios pero aun así seguía siendo en si el mismo pero en realidad si había cambiado con mi mano derecha toque levemente la cicatriz que tenía en la espalda en forma de diagonal iba desde un poco más abajo de mi hombro izquierdo en diagonal hasta el centro de mi espalda, había sido una herida superficial los médicos decían que tenía demasiada suerte de lo contrario habría quedado imposibilitado de jugar nuevamente baloncesto. Busque ropa más cómoda mientras secaba mi cabello que soltaba en más de una ocasión unas gotas que comenzaban a descender por mi cuello hasta perderse en la toalla de mi cintura al fin decidí vestirme con un vaqueros color negro, un chaleco sin cierre de color rojo oscuro no quise colocarme una camiseta debajo ya que no tenía pensado hacer mucho, mis zapatillas de color negro con algunas partes en rojo, seque mi cabello y lo deje así para irme rápido la noche no era eterna y mi juguete estaba esperando en algún lugar.

Al salir del edificio la corriente atravesó mi espalda un escalofrió me recorría erizándome hasta el vello más pequeño de mi cuerpo.

— esta noche será divertida— me dije a mi mismo antes de irme a disfrutar de la ingenuidad de algún pobre e ingenuo cordero.

Camine hasta algún lugar que llamase mi atención, habían muchos club y bares que parecían ser el lugar perfecto para encontrar a alguien con quien jugar.

Hasta que al fin lo encontré era club bastante reciente, nunca lo había visto cuando salía con algunas mujeres mayores o parejas.

Era el club con el nombre más extraño y cautivador que había visto "Plays of Kids" traducido del inglés "juego de niños" extraño para un lugar donde de seguro los clientes que frecuentaban el lugar ya no eran unos críos y las cosas tampoco eran las más inocentes, Aun así entre habían tanto parejas hetero como gay e incluso vi un trió enrollándose entre ellos no me interesaba ni me sorprendía para nada me dirigí hasta la barra para poder ubicarme en donde estaba, el local era bastante agradable no había nada fuera de lo normal… de repente sentí nuevamente esa corriente recorrer mi espalda y lo vi… un chico alto, cabello rojizo ojos de un color chocolate mezclado con carmesí, a pesar de que vestía con ropa algo holgada se veía que tenía un cuerpo bien tonificado. Estaba al lado de mi pidiendo algo para el supuse, le mire de reojo y noté que estaba viendo en mi dirección.

— e-eh… bueno estas solo?— al fin se ánimo para hablarme

— estaba esperando a un amigo pero me canceló— le mire esperando ver su reacción, su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza de seguro no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con las personas que le parecían atractivas.

— quieres algo de beber? —trato de hablar más calmo pero de vez en cuando se le confundían las palabras.

— claro, por cierto cuál es tu nombre?— le pregunte con una sonrisa.

— Kagami… Kagami Taiga—

— que nombre más mono, es como Tiger en ingles… bueno supongo que debo decirte cual es mi nombre, me llamo Michio es un placer

— me gusta — bajo mirada un poco viendo ambos vasos que habían dejado hace un momento

— y yo? También te gusto?— le susurre al oído— o solo te gusta mi nombre?— nuestros rostros habían quedado a una distancia bastante mínima por mi culpa me mordí el labio inferior un poco, hace tiempo que no me acostaba con nadie hace más o menos trece meses que nadie me había tocado y estar en esta situación con alguien tan guapo como Kagami-kun era bastante excitante…

Comencé a disminuir la distancia que había entre nuestros labios sentía la tenue respiración del pelirrojo chocar contra la mía, que estaba más agitada que la suya, vi como tenía sus ojos entre cerrador esperando lo inevitable casi sentía sus labios rozar contra los míos.

— Kaisumi— mire hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido, separándome de Kagami.

— Akashi?— pregunto Kagami algo desorientado aún.

Akashi tomo mi mano llevándome a otro lugar, de vez en cuando me miraba para ver si me resistía y le rechazaba para volver con Kagami pero no lo hice simplemente me deje guiar por el local hasta llegar a un lugar más alejado y calmo, sin personas a alrededor.

— planeas decirme porque me traes a este lugar si estaba ocupado con Kagami?— alce una ceja mientras me apoye en la pared, me había traído a la parte trasera del local a pesar de todo no perdía el toque que había adentro.

Akashi tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba en silencio al parecer dispuesto a no responderme nada de lo que le preguntase, sonreí— o será que te has puesto celoso? — me acerque con cuidado hasta él para mirar aquellos ojos de color carmesí que siempre me habían parecido interesantes.— dime Akashi...— pase mis brazos por sus hombros— es acaso que quieres jugar conmigo?

— y si es así? Conozco tus juegos… le harás creer que él tiene todo bajo control pero cuando te aburras le dejaras y te revolcaras con otro.

— eso te molesta— ladee el rostro.

— no lo sé dime tu… — mi sonrisa creció no era una sonrisa de felicidad era una de prepotencia.

— así que Akashi Seijuro se preocupa por la salud emocional de los demás, aunque eso no es cierto ya que creo que estas molesto porque tu quieres ser quien juegue conmigo. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo Akashi? — le propuse.

— Si quiero— su mirada era seria

— sabes que terminaras herido, hecho pedazos por mi culpa?

— lo sé, pero no tengo miedo— hablo con tanta naturalidad que mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo.

Sus labios comenzaron a rozarse contra los míos con tranquilidad, mordió mi labio inferior con delicadeza, delineando mi labios con su lengua trazando un ligero camino de saliva sobre mis labios, abrí un poco la boca dejando que la mía saliese para jugar con la suya fuera de mi boca comencé a retroceder para al fin capturar su lengua dentro de mi boca, sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis caderas atrayéndome a su cuerpo sentí como mi respiración se entre cortaba al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, mientras que seguía abrazándole me deje llevar por su beso cerré los ojos, sentía sus manos recorrer mi espalda o de vez en cuando bajando más.

— vamos a tu casa— propuse aunque sabía que se negaría

— está muy lejos de aquí— susurro mientras comenzaba a bajar sus besos por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula y subiendo de vez en cuando.

— vamos— tome su mano para irnos a mi departamento.— esta por aquí cerca.

Comenzamos a caminar por la dirección por la que le iba guiando, de vez en cuando Akashi comenzaba a besarme contra alguna pared en la oscuridad, sentía su cuerpo restregarse contra mí.

Al fin llegamos, una vez en el ascensor comenzamos a besarnos sin preocuparnos de nada, mi corazón latía desesperado deseando que esto fuese mas allá, su mano comenzó a trazar un camino por debajo de mi camiseta al notar que no llevaba nada debajo.

— estabas preparado?— sonrió y atrajo mis caderas contra las suyas.

— Cállate— suspire

Las puertas se abrieron y dieron a mi puerta.

— pent-house… lo suponía.

Abrí la puerta y sentí como su cuerpo se abalanzaba contra mi espalda y su respiración chocaba contra mi cuello, me mordió la oreja con gentileza me di vuelta para poder verle, me quite el chaleco dejando ver mi cuerpo a medio vestir él se relamió los labios y se acerco hasta mi, nos despojamos de la ropa y sentía su cuerpo contra el mío, sus continuos movimientos lentos y pero rudos a la vez, le aprisione con mis piernas impidiendo que se separase de mi… cuando terminase, acabamos juntos sentía su liquido caliente recorrerme, gemí y él me beso.

— Akashi… ¿estás dormido?— pregunte mientras me acomodaba encima suyo en el sofá.

— hoy estuve entrenando, no me queda mucha energía— hablo algo cansado, mientras posaba sus brazos en mi cuerpo aún desnudo, comencé a darle besos en el pecho mientras el cerraba los ojos, trate de levantarme para ir a darme una ducha, pero él me sujetaba con fuerza.

— que fuerza, no me iré a ningún lado— susurre quedándome quieto y apoyando mi cabeza en su cuello tratando de dormir— Akashi? Sigues enamorado de Kuroko?— pregunte sin esperar respuesta

— lo estaba pero ya no sé lo que siento— hablo con desgano— en realidad podría decir que estoy pillado contigo...— sentí su respiración tranquila sobre mi cabello.

— sabes que jugare contigo hasta que me aburra y cuando no tenga más interés en ti te dejare?— volví a preguntarle en realidad deseaba escuchar su respuesta.

— no te vas a aburrir de mí, porque te enseñare un juego.

— un juego—

— te enseñare el juego de "amar" y jamás te aburrirás de mi ni yo de ti.

— amar? Sabes no es lo mío me parece un juego absurdo y creo que las personas que están en el son las primeras en hundirse, pero te daré una oportunidad.

— con una es suficiente no perderé. — sonreí ante su seguridad.


	6. capitulo 5: jugando al amor

Declaimer los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertencen si no que le pertencen Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Contiene Yaoi/ slash/ BL

 _ **explicaciones:**_

 _La historia esta narrada por Kaisumi Michio protagonista y personaje de mi creación._

 _Cuando narra Akashi significa que esta en el futuro._

 _La historia es la continuación de fan fiction Juego entre sombras, es la continuación ya que narra la relación que tiene Akashi con Kaisumi posterior a su ruptura con Kuroko, razón por los que se nombre a los personaje que aparecieron en Juego entre sombras._

* * *

Al día siguiente desperté aun encima del pelirrojo, me reí con ironía por sus palabras de amor, siempre le había visto como un chico serio capaz de hacer cualquier locura con tal de alcanzar sus ideales pero cada vez que había estado presente era incapaz de hacerme ver lo que el imponía pero ahora me hacía gracia que quisiese enamorarme, me acomode para seguir durmiendo cuando abrió sus ojos y yo me quede sin hacer nada, acaricio mi rostro para robarme un beso que intente intensificar pero el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió.

— no contestes— bese sus labios pero el comenzó a buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalón que estaba a un lado del sofá— Akashi— hice un pequeño puchero y él me beso y acepto la llamada, con un gesto me indico que no hiciese mucho ruido su mano bajo a mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarme, solté un gemido por la sorpresa pero rápidamente comencé a masturbarle mientras él hablaba por su celular.

— cuan— soltó un suspiro— cuando?… está bien iré a las seis a dar un vuelta por allí. … anoche estuve ocupado… no, soy el capitán estaré allí para ver los nuevos… no te preocupes— su voz se había vuelto más ronca lo que indicaba que estaba próximo a acabar, comencé a masajearle con más rudeza y rapidez.— ah...— acabo mientras aun hablaba por celular— nos vemos después, Chihiro— se despidió.

Sus ojos bi-colores me vieron de manera lasciva, dejo caerse arriba de mi cuerpo, jugó con mis tetillas y comenzó a besarme bajando hasta mi piernas abriéndolas para poder introducirse dentro de mí, con una estocada mi cuerpo de arqueo por el dolor y por el placer que le había causado sentía como los movimientos del pelirrojo comenzaban a tornarse mas rápidos y profundos deseaba que continuase y no acabara nunca, pero sin darnos cuenta mezclados del sudor del otro acabamos al mismo tiempo.

— voy a tomar una ducha— le dije mientras me dirigía al baño sin pudor alguno, deje la puerta sin seguro, abrí la llave y espere que el agua saliese tibia para comenzar a ducharme.

Sentí como las manos de Akashi recorrían mi cuerpo y una sonrisa se poso en mi labios de esta manera deseaba enseñarme su amor pues si era así era un juego muy simple en el cual el pelirrojo ya había perdido.

— esta estrecho— hablo con voz ronca una vez dentro de mí y yo solo gemí de gusto al sentirle nuevamente en mi interior.

— muévete de una vez Akashi— sus movimientos eran pausados.

— dime mi nombre, grita mi nombre Michio— jadeo en cerca de mis labios , le bese y le mordí el labio interior.

— Seijuro, Sei— no pude gemir más su nombre porque comenzó a besarme con desesperación y yo le correspondí.

El agua tibia no paraba de caer sobre nuestros cuerpos con desesperados y erráticos movimientos.

— voy a… — no alcanzo a decir nada cuando me corrí entre ambos abdómenes y él en mi interior.

— Sei— gemí abrazándome a él, mientras aún no terminaba de acabar.

Luego de tener sexo en la ducha nos duchamos, habían un par de toallas que las empleadas del servicio de limpieza dejaba ordenadas las veces que mandaba a llamarlas, camine hasta mi habitación seguido por Akashi.

— ten— le lance ropa interior— está limpia puedes quedártela— comencé a vestirme con tranquilidad— puedes dejar tu ropa para que la laven y llevarte algo de allí por mientras— hable con dificultad mientras me vestía.

— está bien quiero esto— comenzó a quitarme la camiseta que traía puesta.— me gusta— acaricio mis pezones con sus manos.

— estos pantalones te quedarían fantásticos —me senté sobre él con sus manos en mi cintura— pero son míos — me levante y comencé a vestirme.

— como quieras— mordió mi cuello y luego me lamio el lugar en donde estaban sus dientes marcados

— termina de vestirte— me retorcí un poco por la sensación de su lengua contra mi piel, no puede evitar que nuestro juego comenzase de nuevo pero no me importaba mucho.

 **Narrado por Akashi.**

Era por la mañana y había llegado al fin después de casi tres meses de no saber del una invitación a una fiesta de la familia Kaisumi de seguro celebrando los años de prestigio y quien sabe que más se le ocurrirían a la madre de Michio como motivo de celebración.

— " señor Akashi y Compañía" — lance un suspiro, cogí el celular y le marque a Chihiro.

— qué demonios quieres? — respondió malhumorado

— necesito un favor, debes acompañarme a una fiesta.

— por qué no llamas a Kuroko? Él, es el entendido en eso— ironizo— formal?

— así es.

— cuando?

— hoy te recogeré a la seis— dije antes de colgar.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que Michio se dio cuenta de que no fui capaz de demostrarle mi amor, yo era el dueño de todo el imperio Akashi, estaba estudiando a la vez que manejaba la empresa, Kaisumi por otro lado ya había salido del instituto internacional ya capacitado para dirigir las innumerables empresas Kaisumi ya con titulo en sus manos y yo estaba comenzando a escalar por una montaña que me parecía inalcanzable, jamás en mi vida pensé que me sentiría de esta manera… si algún día alguien me hubiese dicho que acabaría devastado por un chico que no fuera Tetsuya le hubiese clavado mis tijeras entremedió de los ojos y me hubiera reído en su cara de su estupidez al pensar semejante estupidez.

Fui al despacho que una vez fue de mi padre y ahora me pertenecía, mire la montaña de papeles y comencé a darle un vistazo rápido, la mayoría eran sobre los números que entraban a la empresa y otras justificaciones del dinero que salía, simple, mi celular comenzó a sonar era el numero de Tetsuya de seguro preocupado si me había llegado la pequeña y adornada invitación.

 _Si? Que sucede Tetsuya?— le pregunte sin muchas ganas de hablar con él._

 _ **Vas a ir**_ _?— dio por hecho que me había llegado la invitación_ _ **— se que ustedes tenían algo pero esa invitación es de su madre no del, Kaisumi no te quiere ver—**_ _su tono calmo me molesto_ _ **.**_

 _No sabes nada, Tetsuya… se que él ni siquiera está enterado de esa fiesta, pero me debe una_ _explicación._ —mi voz se hizo más ronca al recordarle.

 _ **Sigo pensando que es una mala idea, el te dijo todo las razones por las que ya no quería estar contigo, te humillo frente a todos y yo te lo advertí.**_ — me cabree de que Tetsuya cada vez que tenía la oportunidad me hacía saber que había perdido, lo más valioso para mí.

 _Digas lo que digas iré.—_ corte la llamada sin esperar replicas.

Me levante de la silla rápidamente la sangre me hervía y era incapaz de hacer algo, ni siquiera había sido capaz de retener a Michio a mi lado y recordaba cada una de sus palabras que utilizo para deshacerse de mí.

" _este era del amor de que me hablas? Ese que según tu me iba a retener a tú lado… pues es bastante débil_ — _me dio una sonrisa_ — _y no lo siento, recuerdas mis palabras Sei, recuerdas lo que pasaría si no podía reconocer que era tú amor, yo he ganado y tú has perdido… debo admitir que nunca me aburrí contigo, ni siquiera ahora— su brillante sonrisa parecía cada vez más sádica e indiferente— ha sido divertido pero el juego ha terminado— sentencio— esto se ha acabado."_

Así sin más explicaciones se marcho dejándome solo, en una soledad que ya no soportaba si no estaba el, ya no era solo el hecho de que me gustase su cuerpo había llegado a necesitar su voz, sus reproches o incluso sus rabietas y cambios de humor repentinos, me había enamorado del y ahora ese mismo amor me estaba matando lentamente, nunca llore cuando Tetsuya termino conmigo pero todo era diferente con Michio había derramado lagrimas de dolor, había intentado recuperar a Tetsuya de un modo estúpido cuando la relación se acabo pero ahora llamaba incesantemente al celular de Michio, luego le enviaba mensajes pero él no me contestaba y yo era incapaz de tratar de acercarme, lo quería cerca de mí pero no podía forzarlo… eso me destrozaba por dentro intente recuperarme saliendo con chicas o chicos lo primero que tuviese delante para olvidarme del pero nada funcionaba solo pensaba en el, mi mente retorcida solo pensaba y le buscaba pero no le encontraba pase dos meses incapaz de tomar mi rutina con normalidad por su culpa pero en el fondo lo que me dolía era que él no sufría lo mismo que yo si no que estaba en eventos de la gran sociedad sonriendo, tomando de la mano a otro… otra persona que no era yo.

 **Narrado por Kaisumi.**

Al final lo habíamos hecho cinco vez en el día, no desayunado ni comido nada más que sexo, Akashi se había quedado dormido luego del quinto polvo ya no podía más, me reí inconscientemente, él tenía un límite mientras que yo parecía ganar cada vez más energía, me quede viéndole mientras dormida, me acerque y besé sus labios sin profundizar mucho el beso, me gustaba esto podría pasar mucho tiempo con el pelirrojo sin aburrirme quizá el tenia razón si me enamoraba de él ya no abría mas aburrimiento. Espera… yo pensé eso? No, mires como lo mires entre él y yo no habrá amor si yo puedo evitarlo, eso jamás sucederá.

Me levante para ir a comer algo mientras Sei estaba durmiendo en mi cama, le cubrí bien ya que parecía tener frio. Me fui hasta la cocina, abrí la nevera estaba llena pero no me apetecía preparar algo así que llame para pedir una pizza, los minutos comenzaban a pasar y mi estomago comenzaba a sonar como fuertes rugidos por el hambre, escuche el sonido más bonito en toda mi vida me había imaginado, el timbre, era el chico de las pizzas.

— ¿cuánto es?— me costó hablar bien ya que la saliva comenzaba a salirse de mi boca.

— ah… —el chico pareció pensarlo— la casa invita… es gratis— le mire lleno de felicidad le di una sonrisa, tome la pizza y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Me senté en el suelo y abrí la cálida caja que contenía la pizza caliente, saque un trozo y me lo lleve a la boca, mi estomago se calmo de repente escuche los pasos de Sei acercarse, tenia los pantalones puestos y se estaba colocando la camiseta que me había quitado en la mañana, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a comer de la pizza que ahora estaba tibia, le mire, parecía cansado.

— te ves horrible— reí— parece que no has dormido en meses— seguí comiendo son darle mayor importancia a su presencia aunque en realidad sentía su mirada recorrerme desde el pelo hasta los pies.

— como si anoche hubiera dormido tanto, pareces una maquina de tener sexo— me miro y le sonreí aceptando que eso era cierto.— maldición…

— que te— me interrumpió con un beso, saque la lengua para profundizar el beso pero me detuvo— que aburrido eres— le lamí los labios y me acerque para abrazarlo por detrás cuando se estaba levantando.

— vamos— le bese— tengo que irme son las cinco, tengo que ir a ver cómo va la práctica de los nuevo, soy capitán. —le solté y me dirigí a mi habitación saque mi bolso de deportes siempre listo y le seguí mientras Sei me miraba con una ceja levantada dudando que decir. —¿A dónde vas?

—supongo que si tú no quieres jugar conmigo, tendré que ir a gastar mi energía practicando para patearte en un partido de baloncesto. — abrí la puerta y él salió junto conmigo, tomó mi mano, su contacto era gélido pero aún así deseaba sentir su piel fría chocar contra mi cálida mano.

Salimos del edificio tomados aún de las manos, deseaba sentir su fría piel contra la mía una vez más, continuamos así hasta que llegamos al instituto internacional donde me despedí de él y sin más atraso me dirigí hasta el gimnasio donde estaría mi "lucecita" que me acompañaría hasta el final del juego, di un suspiro al verle que aún me esperaba… como odiaba entrenar con las personas, me gustaba más la soledad… me gustaba el gélido silencio que me hacía sentir en casa, pero que al tener personas a mi alrededor me distraían con su brillante estupidez e ignorancia sobre mi o lo que me rodeaba, todos pretendían conocerme de una u otra manera hablando de cosas que nunca existieron.

— llegas tarde. —sus ojos azules se posaron sobre mí, no le hice mucho caso y deje el bolso en la banca y comencé a trotar en la cancha. — debes estirar los músculos si no puedes acabar lastimándote— me detuvo. — por una vez en tu vida me harás caso. —advirtió, le sonreí casi a punto de reír-

— tú no me das ordenes, aún no ha llegado por quien tenga que bajar la mirada, recuerda Kitetsu… que si ahora tú eres esa brillante luz es porque yo acepte ser la sombre pero yo no soy una sombra si no que una luz que aún no ha decidido encenderse así que no me cabrees. —advertí aún con mi sonrisa.

El silencio inundó el gimnasio, comencé a hacer estiramientos mientras Kitetsu estaba practicando tiros esperando a que terminase de calentar, me levante y él me arrojo el balón comenzamos a jugar en "equipo" aunque a mí me parecía una pérdida de tiempo ya que mi punto fuerte estaba en el juego en solitario pero me parecía interesante la manera en que mi ahora compañero se movía para hacer de nuestro movimientos como si fuesen uno, debes en cuando me cabreaba de siempre seguir su paso e imponía mi estilo en la manera de jugar lo que molestaba a todos pero no me interesaba mucho, muchas veces me habían dicho que era egoísta por querer jugar a mi manera el baloncesto y nunca les hice caso.

— maldición. Michio si perdemos por tus arranques de egoísmo me asegurare de que no vuelvas a jugar! — reclamó Ogami, me reí en su cara.

— realmente crees que perderé.

— no es solamente tú juego. — aclaró uno de los gemelos Madara. — todos estamos en esto.

— si digo no perderemos, soy parte del equipo y seguiré siendo la sombra de vuestro amado capitán hasta que el juego termine. —di una sonrisa llena de falsa dulzura y sumisión.

Salí de los entrenamientos ya que no soportaba más a "mis compañeros" diciendo lo que debo o no hacer en una cancha siendo que soy mucho mejor que ellos, me senté a fuera en una banca cerca de la salida, a lo lejos divise una mata de cabellos celeste increíblemente ni me moleste en decir algo desagradable estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, mire mi celular tenía cinco mensajes y una llamada perdida ya que se encontraba en silencio, marque a el número de Akashi.

 _¿Dónde estás?_ —me preguntó con voz calma.

 _ **estoy entrenando ¿dónde estas tú?**_ —devolví la pregunta.

 _estoy en Rakuzan._

 _ **¿quieres que vaya para allá?**_

 _preferiría que no, además cada vez que te invito para hacer cosas divertidas_ — sentí como reía, como se reía de mi me enfadé.

 _ **¿Qué te sucede?**_ —termine gritándole.

 _nada, eso debería preguntártelo yo. haz estado con cambios de humor desde que entrenas ¿no estarás con la regla?_ —nuevamente se reía de mí, me estaba jodiendo mi ceño se frunció.

 _ **no estoy con la regla, sabes!**_ —no pude continuar cuando alguien me mordía el cuello y lance el teléfono por los aires.

— te tengo— era Akashi, tenía ganas de matarlo pero lo único que salió de mi fueron lagrimas y lo peor era que no podía detenerlas aunque deseaba que Sei no me viese de esta manera. — oye, ¿Qué te sucede? no llores. —se sentó a mi lado— sé que me extrañabas pero no es para que comiences a llorar— nuevamente se burlaba de mi.

— cállate! no lloro por eso! de hecho no estoy llorando— dije cubriéndome el rostro, sentí su risa y eso provocaba que las lagrimas comenzasen a caer con más fuerza, su gélida mano quito de un movimiento mis manos que cubrían mi rostro, me sonroje y sentí como sus manos recorrían cada parte que las lagrimas habían mojado hasta llegar hasta mis labios, me besó y luego se apartó.

— no sabía que llorabas de rabia— vi como sus labios se curvaban en forma de una sonrisa. — eres como un niños pequeño— acaricio mi mejilla, cerré los ojos esperando nuevamente sus labios sobre los míos. —entonces ¿Qué otros secretos me ocultas? —mordió mi labio inferior.


	7. capitulo 6: el comienzo del fin

Declaimer los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertencen si no que le pertencen Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Contiene Yaoi/ slash/ BL

 _ **explicaciones:**_

 _La historia esta narrada por Kaisumi Michio protagonista y personaje de mi creación._

 _Cuando narra Akashi significa que esta en el futuro._

 _La historia es la continuación de fan fiction Juego entre sombras, es la continuación ya que narra la relación que tiene Akashi con Kaisumi posterior a su ruptura con Kuroko, razón por los que se nombre a los personaje que aparecieron en Juego entre sombras._

* * *

El juego de "amar" no está hecho para mí y lo acepte hace bastante tiempo. La gente a mi alrededor habla del amor como si fuese algo hermoso y lleno de felicidad pero lo conocí y es algo horrible, lleno de dolor, agonía y las lagrimas derramadas por esa persona que nunca se fijara en ti, por esa persona que te de alas para luego cortarlas hace bastante tiempo lo había experimentado sin embargo el juego que había inventado Sei era un juego sin sentido sin final ni comienzo, solo entretención.

— dime qué otras cosas debo enterarme para no hacerte llorar — continuo burlándose de mi, cerré los ojos con fuerza al igual que cerraba mis puños conteniéndome para no golpearle en el rostro por cabrón. — vamos no me vas a responder?

— a qué? —hice una pausa— a lo de ir a tu casa o… lo otro— mencione con el ceño fruncido aún.

— la que quieras— poso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros con cuidado. — pero dime ¿Por qué estabas llorando si no era por mi?

— no lloraba— me defendí y vi su expresión con una ceja alzada— es solo que estoy harto que todo el mundo me diga que soy la peor persona por no querer jugar en equipo, esas cosas no son mi punto fuerte… no son lo mío— hable con normalidad o eso trate de aparentar pero mi voz era la de un niño que ha sido regañado por sus padres.

— nada es lo tuyo, sabes, creo que tienen razón eres como un niño pequeño, egoísta que no sabe compartir— ese tono de voz nunca lo había usado conmigo, volví a fruncir el ceño un poco herido por sus ciertas palabras. — te duele la verdad?

— cállate. —balbuce

— no, por una vez en tú vida escucharas a alguien que no seas tú, eres tan egoísta que eres incapaz de ver que el juego en equipo es en baloncesto lo que te levara hasta la victoria tú solo no puedes…— las lagrimas las sentí mientras miraba enfadado hacía otro lugar pero aún sin bajar la mirada. — no llores, es solo la verdad.

—lo sé! crees que no sé que tengo un carácter de mierda, pero sabes… no puedo hacer nada al respecto y tampoco quiero hacerlo. —tomé una distancia prudente del pelirrojo y le mire con toda la soberbia que pude tener guardada. — crees que con poder acostarte conmigo me voy a dejar manipular por ti? —espere una respuesta pero él solo frunció el ceño— pues no… nadie, nunca va a poder dominarme así que ve a que te den por el culo por que seguiré siendo egoísta y todas esas mierdas que dicen que soy. — sentía mi garganta arder y mi corazón latir a mil por minuto.

— Capitán— la voz de Kitetsu hizo que mi corazón se detuviese un momento— ¿Qué haces aquí y con Kaisumi? —interrogo.

— nada de tú incumbencia— sonrió de manera burlona

— todo lo que tenga relación con los jugadores de mi equipo me da todo el derecho de meterme— le devolvió la sonrisa.

— él quería un partido, Akashi y Kuroko mientras que seríamos tú y yo. —me metí en su discusión esperando que alguno de los dos rechazase la oferta.

— por mi está bien— habló Kuroko con toda seguridad con lo tenso que estaba había ignorado totalmente su presencia y al escucharle me lleve un pequeño susto. —supongo que una pequeña competición no hará mal a nadie.

— Lo siento pero estoy ocupado ahora mismo Michio y yo tenemos cosas que hacer— posó su mano sobre mi cintura, le mire arqueando una ceja pero el solo me sonrió, comenzamos a caminar hasta la salida.

— ¿desde cuándo eres un cobarde? —pregunté algo enfadado

— no soy un cobarde, solo soy prudente ¿Qué gano con jugar contra ti y Kitetsu? —me miro a los ojos directamente con su tradicional sonrisa— ¿Qué pretendías con jugar contra Kuroko y contra mí?

— que soy fuerte por mí mismo y no necesito a los patéticos compañeros que solo, que solo me estorban— quite su mano de mi cintura, por alguna extraña razón que Sei se negara a jugar contra mí me enfado demasiado. — además de todas formas tendrás que enfrentarte a mí en los próximos partidos.

— pero hasta que no suceda seguiré enseñándote mi forma de amar— sus manos se posaron sobre mi rostro, sentí su respiración chocar en mi rostro, sus ojos me veía pero no de la misma manera de cuando estábamos en la cama ¿ese era su amor?

 **NARRA AKASHI SEIJURO.**

Caí una y otra vez vuelvo a caer, pienso que ya me he liberado por completo de los demonios que me causa el recuerdo del chico de cabello rosa pero lo único que logro es… nada volver a pensar en él. Me he vuelto loco una y mil veces por su causa he llegado a mi limite pero hoy todo eso va a cambiar él… Kaisumi Michio, se arrepentirá de haber jugado conmigo.

— estás listo—me preguntó la chica con la cual estaba comprometido hace un par de semanas atrás— nunca había asistido a un acontecimiento social como este…

— … — mi mirada estaba perdida en la cantidad enorme de personas que había en la gran mansión Kaisumi— es la primera vez en varios años que dan una fiesta no es de esperarse que sea la primera vez que muchos de tantos estén aquí por primera vez.

— sí, tienes razón— se apretó contra mi brazo— te vez demasiado guapo, con el traje que elegí para ti— se sonrojo. — Akashi-kun ¿puedo decirte por tú nombre? —pregunto la joven roja hasta las orejas, hace tiempo nadie me había dicho por mi nombre de manera amorosa… " _ **Sei**_ "

— Como quieras.

— gracias Seijuro, eres tan amable conmigo… pero siento que estas tan lejano a mi— miro hacia abajo…

— lejano… —mire hacia otro lado buscando algo pero sin saber que, con exactitud.

Mire con detenimiento a Sayuri, era una chica no muy alto quizá medía un metro sesenta y cinco o menos, cabello hasta los hombros de color castaño claro llegando a parecer un poco rubio, su tez era tan pálida como la leche y sus ojos eran grandes de un hermoso color verde bastante raro para una japonesa, es realmente una chica bastante bella pero por alguna razón… no… por mi estúpido enamoramiento de Kaisumi no puedo fijarme en ella como una mujer más bien la veo como una hermana pequeña, maldije una y otra vez al peli rosa pero de nada funciono mis sentimientos seguían allí intactos.

— perdóname, de verdad quiero intentar quererte pero aún me resulta difícil— confesé, sus orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en los míos, tomo mis manos.

— no me importa Seijuro, seré para ti alguien en quien puedas confiar, me habían dicho que hace por habías salido de una relación por lo que creo que te entiendo…— su voz era muy dulce, solté una de mis manos y la pose por su sonrosada mejilla, me acerque y la bese en los labios sellando entre ambos un pacto de unión.

— Sean bienvenidos. — una voz grave se escucho por detrás, era un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos color gris, casi de la estatura de Shintaro. — es un placer al fin conocernos Akashi-san —por su acento se deducía fácilmente que era extranjero. — soy Brand Stoicesu. — sonrió ampliamente.

— un placer pero parece que estoy en desventaja yo no he oído de usted y por el contrario usted parece saber de mi.

— claro como no conocer al nuevo jefe de las empresas que hacen competencias a las de Kaisumi.

— hacer competencia no es la palabra adecuada, Brand —me quede viendo al dueño de aquella voz que había anhelado oír desde hace mucho. — Los Akashi son originarios de Japón mientras que los Kaisumi somos una mezcla de los más ricos del mundo— aclaró. — además mi negocios son en Francia no en Tokio— sonrió.

— Cierto— el hombre sonrió y tomó de la cintura a "mi"… no… a Michio. —gracias por asistir a nuestra fiesta de compromiso. — aclaró el hombre, Sayuri aclaró la voz para preguntar.

— pero Kaisumi-san no es de la edad de Seijuro ¿no es demasiado joven para usted? —

— Sayuri, que bueno volver a verte, no te preocupes que nos amamos, Akashi-san Sayuri era la hermana menor de mi ex esposa. —esa estúpida sonrisa ya comenzaba a cabrearme.

Traté de encontrar la mirada de violeta de Michio pero fue inútil el no me miraba siempre miraba hacia el lado contrario al que yo estaba, la sangre me hervía y sabía que era por su causa pero era incapaz de realizar algo al respecto él me pertenecía pero se había alejado… ahora pronto se casaría con otro y yo con una mujer que me quiere pero que era incapaz de corresponderle, me estaba ahogando con todos estos pensamientos así que me aleje hasta el balcón que estaba cercano a donde me encontraba, el frio que hacía fuera me calaba hasta los huesos.

— …—mire de reojo hacía atrás.

— te has dejado crecer el cabello. —hable con una fingida normalidad— ¿Cuándo es la boda?

— en tres meses, pero tú ya estas a punto de casarte con aquella… chica. —miro hacia otro lado evitando mi mirada.

— si… sabes ella está esperando un hijo mío—me sincere pero solo quería verle sufrir por lo que me había hecho.

— felicidades. —se acercó hasta donde estaba y fijo su mirada en el oscuro cielo estrellado, sus labios parecieron decir algo pero fui incapaz de comprender. — _…_ —

— Akashi… Sayuri te está buscando— Mayuzumi apareció tras nosotros.

— Ya voy. — comencé a caminar hasta Chihiro, hasta ese momento mi único amigo a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho.


	8. capitulo 7: its over

Declaimer los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertencen si no que le pertencen Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Contiene Yaoi/ slash/ BL

 _ **explicaciones:**_

 _La historia esta narrada por Kaisumi Michio protagonista y personaje de mi creación._

 _Cuando narra Akashi significa que esta en el futuro._

 _La historia es la continuación de fan fiction Juego entre sombras, es la continuación ya que narra la relación que tiene Akashi con Kaisumi posterior a su ruptura con Kuroko, razón por los que se nombre a los personaje que aparecieron en Juego entre sombras._

* * *

 **Narra Michio.**

¿Cuantos meses han pasado desde que comencé "este" intento de relación? Nunca pensé que el amor era tan monótono, me había enamorado de la más penosa manera para un Kaisumi pero aún así lo había hecho lentamente con cada actitud suya, Sei me enamoro pero no se lo diría simplemente cuando pretendiera alejarse de mí se lo soltaría y nuevamente sería mío.

El sonido de la puerta me alerto pues Sei tenía llaves, me levante a prisa para abrir.

— Michio— me saludó con un abrazo.

— Brand… que haces aquí? —pregunté algo desorientado , él era un compañero de trabajo de papá siempre tuvo interés en mi desde que era pequeño.

— Me divorcie de Leila… quiero estar contigo—intento besarme pero le evite. —que sucede ? pensé que era lo que querías— acaricio mi cabello y sus manos se posaron sobre mis mejillas.

— yo estoy con otra persona —le conteste tomando distancia del.

— otra persona— frunció el ceño. — como te lo explico cariño— me tomo con fuerza— eres mío.

Gire el rostro resignado no podía alejarme del, nuestra relación siempre pensé que había sido lo más normal que me había ocurrido luego de la muerte de mi padre, me aproveche del ya que siempre había estado enamorado de mi padre pero luego todo su amor fue transferido a mí, me dio el cariño de padre que necesitaba.

— no. yo le quiero…

— más que a mí no lo creo, cariño sabes lo que debes hacer ¿cierto? —asentí— bien organizare la boda— sonrió y me besó en los labios.

Por unos instantes para mí el amor fue lo más lindo que me había sucedido, para luego sentirme asqueado por otro tipo de amor, Brand me amaba de una manera grotesca y que me causaba asco, repulsión pero era capaz de ignorar esos " _sentimientos_ " pero mi pecho dolía no podía terminar con algo que yo había comenzado con una manera tan estúpida no quiero alejarme de Sei, él se ha convertido en parte de mi sin el siento que me hundo en la oscuridad que me vuelve a consumir por dentro, que vuelvo a estar solo en este mundo lleno de hipócritas que me causan nauseas, el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió de mis pensamientos mire el numero **Sei-** respondí con poco animo no quería hablarle para no tener que decir o mejor dicho provocar el fin de esto.

— _¿puedes venir?_ —preguntó algo feliz.

— yo no creo estoy algo ocupado. —soné cortante y de muy mal humor.

— _vamos, cariño no te creo será divertido_ — mi pecho dolió al oírle llamarme _**cariño**_

— como quieras.

— _en una hora en el karaoke que fuimos el otro día._ —pude verle como si estuviese frente a mí con esa hermosa sonrisa que me pertenecía solo a mí.

tras meditar cada uno de mis pasos y quizá no asistir a la dicha reunión que había planificado no podía hacerle algo así frente a todos pero por otra parte mientras más humillado se sintiese menos ganas de verme tendría, me odiaría y su voluntad se daría por vencida o eso esperaba.

Me vestí algo informal sin preocuparme mucho, unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca y una camisa estilo leñador a cuadros rojos y negros unos tenis, esperé a que el chofer tuviese el auto listo faltaban cinco minutos cuando el cedan azul se puso en marcha no me interesaba llegar tarde qué más daba si lo hacía nadie podría replicarme nada.

Le indique al chofer que apartara cerca que regresaría en media hora más o menos, me baje y me arme de valor para entrar en el local en el vestíbulo solo estaban los empleados de recepción y algunas personas que llevaban cosas para los clientes, me acerque a recepción y pregunté por Akashi me indicaron cual sala era y seguí mi camino trazando cada una de mis palabras.

Abrí la puerta los miradas se posaron sobre mi pero luego en el peli celeste quien acaba de terminar su turno y no parecía muy feliz de verme allí, para mi fortuna el que seguí era Akashi por lo que no tuve que cruzar ni una sola palabra con él, tomé asiento al lado de Shiro realmente odiaba a todos incluso a los que no conocía por el simple hecho de saber de ellos y ellos no de mi.

— Vaya que desagradable sorpresa— habló Kuroko, ese tío realmente me sacaba de mis casillas creyendo que podía ser mejor que yo… le odio y eso nunca cambiara.

— te respondería con un insulto pero realmente no estoy de humor como para rebajarme a tu nivel después de todo eres una sombra y yo algo más brillante. —sonreí cínicamente.

— aquí van— habló Aomine— aún recuerdo en los pocos encuentros que tuvieron siempre estaban de esta manera.

— eres el menos indicado para hablar de esto, ya que fue a causa tuya siempre. —respondí mordazmente.

— si estas de mal humor no tenemos por qué aguantarte— habló el peli celeste. — así que si solo quieres fastidiarnos el día lárgate.

— si estoy de mal humor es porque no soporto a ninguno de ustedes— me levante y Sei dejo de cantar para enterarse de todo.

— pero si soportas revolcarte con Akashi— lanzó Aomine sus palabras en el pasado cuando era un niño me hubiesen dolido ahora solo me causaban risa.

— y crees que alguien más no lo hizo… que hay de Kuroko? tu novio se encamo con él tantas veces para que me olvidase o no lo recuerdas, Shiro mismo estuvo tras él, Midorima… incluso Kise. —el rubio se sonrojo al oír su nombre.

— Michio… — la voz de Sei era sería al igual que su rostro.

— estoy cansado, este era del amor de que me hablas? Ese que según tu me iba a retener a tú lado… pues es bastante débil— traté de parecer altanero— y no lo siento, recuerdas mis palabras Sei, recuerdas lo que pasaría si no podía reconocer que era tú amor, yo he ganado y tú has perdido… debo admitir que nunca me aburrí contigo, ni siquiera ahora— mi pecho comenzó a doler con más intensidad, contenía mis ganas de llorar— ha sido divertido pero el juego ha terminado— me acerque hasta la puerta— esto se ha acabado, ya no me interesas— me largue lo más rápido que pude, casi parecía que corría al subirme al auto no pude contener las lagrimas que caían con fuerza me dolió incluso más de lo que le ha de doler a él cuando se las dije pero esa era la única manera de que esto se acabase de otra manera él seguiría insistiendo y no estaba en una buena posición para permitírselo.

El vehículo se puso en marcha la velocidad no era mucha no me di cuenta si el chofer me miraba o si no lo hacía en ese momento me sentía la peor de las escorias de la triste historia de mi vida, jamás había dicho semejantes cosas a alguien que _amaba_ o por la que sentía algo parecido… por primera vez tras la muerte de mi padre sentí como mi corazón dejaba de latir ese musculo que se agitaba al ver esos ojos escarlatas o al sentir sus suaves manos sobre mi piel pero había dejado de latir le había ocultado dentro de un calabozo había vuelto a ser esa mierda de persona que no vale nada que es tan solo un títere sin vida ni voluntad que espera a que su amo mueva lo hilos para sentirse mejor consigo por ser un ser tan _**penoso… no…**_ _una leve sonrisa se poso en mis labios no era de felicidad estaba llena de ironía,_ **no era más que un patético muñeco sin vida.**

Patético, no había otra palabra para describirme… había vuelto a las manos de la persona que se había dedicado a tensar los hilos para moverme a su voluntad… Brand.

Tras algunas horas llegamos a la mansión de Brand, él no permitiría que me acercase a mi departamento lleno de recuerdos que me liberaban de los hilos enredados que estaban alrededor de mi cuello, lo que vendría ahora en adelante sería tan solo la sombra de alguien que alguna vez pude ser… ya no podía sentir… mi corazón estaba inhabilitado para sentir cualquiera que fuese este ya estaba paralizado por el toxico veneno que Brand había puesto dentro.

— Que bueno que llegaste, ya tengo todo solucionado… nos casaremos luego de tú mayoría de edad— acaricio mi cabeza, aquella caricia fue como si el viento rozase mi cabello en una ventisca.

— si… quiero ir a dormir mañana tengo que ir a clases— el me tomo por los hombros y me condujo hasta su habitación.

— sabes en china ya han inventado una pastilla capaz de desarrollar una matriz uterina en hombres, quizá y tengamos un hijo— besó mis labios… nada…

Nada… Nada… era incapaz de sentir algo, sus caricias sus besos era incapaz de sentirlos me sentía como si tan solo fuese un muñeco con el que jugaban pero no me importaba no me afectaba en lo más mínimo ser aquel estúpido juguete ya todo era gris, incoloro sin vida qué más daba si derramaba lagrimas que nadie se esforzaría por consolar… mi madre poco podía hacer… mi hermano veía esto normal… Kise… le había tratado mal revelado un secreto que solo yo sabía… Sei… Sei jamás volvería a mi vida y si lo hacía estaba totalmente seguro de que yo ya me habría convertido en una pieza de cristal incapaz de sentir pero al primer toque me quebraría y dejaría de ser útil.


	9. capitulo 8: el muñeco de cristal

Declaimer los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertencen si no que le pertencen Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Contiene Yaoi/ slash/ BL

 _ **explicaciones:**_

 _La historia esta narrada por Kaisumi Michio protagonista y personaje de mi creación._

 _Cuando narra Akashi significa que esta en el futuro._

 _La historia es la continuación de fan fiction Juego entre sombras, es la continuación ya que narra la relación que tiene Akashi con Kaisumi posterior a su ruptura con Kuroko, razón por los que se nombre a los personaje que aparecieron en Juego entre sombras._

* * *

 _ **Algún tiempo después.**_

Brand tenía a todo el mundo de cabeza organizando todo para la fiesta pre nupcial para anunciar nuestro compromiso a todo los grandes magnates del mundo, mi madre estaba eufórica por la noticia los Stoicescu era bastante famosos en el mundo empresarial sin duda porque cada empresa que tomaban bajo su control comenzaba a ganar dinero a montones y su competencia no era ni más ni menos que los Kaisumi y ahora con nuestra unión se fusionarían creando una mega empresas con fondos colosales ya no había empresa que ganara ahora todos estaba a nuestra merced.

Claro a pesar de ser un muñeco casi invalido me las ingenie para yo crear el contrato matrimonial que en caso de muerte o separación de Brand todo su dinero iría a la empresa Kaisumi que se disociaría de los Stoicescu sin pensarlo dos veces algo que me salvaría el pellejo si mi "querido" futuro esposo se aburría de mi, claro por ser tan confiado no leería el maldito contrato y yo ganaría como siempre lo había hecho.

— Brand… ¿es necesario? —pregunte mientras veía que el pelinegro se había desocupado de llamar a los del banquete. —digo hacer todo esto, invitar a tanta gente…

— claro que sí, ya sabes que mi tierra natal… hacemos todo a lo grande y no quiero que mi descendencia pase de eso. —besó mis labios con cuidado. —¿ has sentido algo inusual? — se agachó poniéndose frente a mí y colocando su mano sobre mi vientre. — has estado con muchos cambios de humor ¿crees que la matriz ya haya madurado? —preguntó al mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

— el médico dice que no, dice que mi cuerpo no lo está aceptando que hay algo que no anda bien y que si se logra madurar solo podre tener un hijo o hija— me encojo de hombros.

— te has tomado todos los medicamentos que te ha prescrito el médico? —asentí— estás seguro de eso?

— Brand he hecho todo bien y tampoco es como si quisiese tener hijos eso no es normal… no quiero pero aún así lo hago ¿ahora quieres vigilarme con tus empleados para que me vean tomarme los estúpidos medicamentos? —pregunté en una clase de ataque de histeria que me daban junto con algunos de pánico. —el solo negó con la cabeza y se levanto del suelo, tomo la lista de invitados y sonrió de manera burlona como si se burlase de mi.

— ten… he invitado a tus amigos, ya sabes a Shiro el heredero de las empresas publicitarias de Tokio he oído que van muy bien en los negocios, que ya poseen un diario y una cadena en televisión. —sonrió aún no había acabado pero le interrumpí.

— El no es mi amigo. no tengo amigos, mis únicos amigos son el estúpido perro que me regalaste hace unas semanas atrás y créeme el tampoco quiere ser mi amigo—solté enojado, odiaba al estúpido perro siempre alegre y tirándose encima de mi me atosigaba pero me ayudaba a mantener lejos Brand de mi lado... — y la maldita planta que cuido sin que tus criadas vengan a decirme que me haré daño.

— Bueno creo que este si te gustara ya sabes fueron muy— recalcó esa última palabra— cercanos, Akashi Seijuro y su novia, es la hermana menor de Leila… está embarazada —sonrió— veo que tú amigo no perdió el tiempo luego de que te alejaste de su vida —uso un falso puchero pero no me afecto mucho… ya no sentía nada estaba tan vacio que lo único que tenía dentro que me producía algo eran mis tripas y viseras, además del estomago y ahora encima esa estúpida matiz.

— me alegro— le mire sin expresión alguna. —veo que averiguaste bien de él, a las cuatro tengo que ir a la consulta del médico te aviso por que siempre lloras cuando no lo hago— me levante y me dirigí hasta el cuarto necesitaba dormir…

Había ganado una costumbre… dormía cada vez que sentía que me quebraría así había aplazado varias grietas en la superficie de mi fina piel de parcela… pero había veces en las que deseaba y anhelaba con mi corazón tomar una de esas siestas en las que todos los años te llevaban flores… pero siempre despertaba no podía hacerlo, mi madre se iría junto a mí y mi hermano se convertiría en mi reflejo, no lo permitiría jamás.

— Hijo… ¿estas durmiendo? —escuche en la lejanía la voz de mi madre pero no quería hablar con nadie, luego escuche que se cerraba la puerta.

A las cuatro ya estaba dentro de la clínica privada dentro del consultorio del médico de siempre, estaba solo Brand no se atrevía a entrar y siempre esperaba afuera y lo agradecía era el único momento de tranquilidad que me podía permitir a pesar de que siempre el médico me diese indicaciones de lo que debía hacer eso solo tardaba diez minutos más quince que tomaba ver si la matriz seguía bien su maduración, pero luego de eso me permitía permanecer allí todo el tiempo que quisiese… no era mi amigo pero conocía a mi fututo esposo por lo que me daba mi espació para poder pensar en lo que quisiese sin ser vigilado. Ese día no fue la excepción.

Me quede recostado sobre la camilla a la matriz le faltaban algunos meses de maduración para poder concebir un niño antes ni siquiera se formaría algo. el techo era blanco pero no del mismo blanco que las paredes… pero eso ni siquiera me importaba pero siempre mirar en la misma dirección me comenzaba a marear.

— Kaisumi-kun ¿últimamente has tenido mareos? —preguntó el médico con tranquilidad mientras escribía en una libreta.

— Si pocos.

— ¿cambios de humor?

— bastante, tengo algunos ataques de pánico o a veces de histeria —me confesé.

— ¿te has alimentado con normalidad?

— sí pero a veces tengo nauseas de todo y evito comer—dije sin dejar de mirar el techo, sentí que el hombre se levantaba pero no hice nada tan solo me quede mirando hacia el cielo.

— bueno parece que Brand lo ha conseguido, tienes unas semanas de embarazo— su rostro serio…

Y mi mundo se destrozó ¿Cómo era posible? la matriz aún no estaba desarrollada por completo… no podía ser cierto… era mentira… era mentira, me sentía asqueado… me sentí asqueroso, solo quería morir. quería acabar con esa pequeña larva que me estaba consumiendo.

— Temó que deberé quitarte tus pastillas para dormir, no puedo permitir que atentes contra tu vida y el heredero de la próxima mega empresa— mi mente era incapaz de procesar todas sus palabras y lo único que entendía era que ya no volvería a dormir y todo por culpa de esa larva que estaba consumiéndome. sin que me diese cuenta el médico había hecho pasar de Brand y le había contado todo él me abrazó con delicadeza para no lastimarme pero era yo el que deseaba que me lastimasen para morir. — bueno como le he dicho a Kaisumi-kun, ya no puede tomar sus pastillas para dormir, ahora debe tomar suplementos que le ayuden a fortalecer su embarazo, tiene apenas unas semanas por lo que aún hay riesgo que la matiz no sea capaz de soportarlo.

Deje de oír las palabras… todo me sonaba distorsionado nada tenía sentido, ya no podía huir… me había roto hecho añicos contra el piso, aquel lindo muñeco de cristal se había roto y dentro había una sorpresa…

En el auto Brand no dijo nada mientras conducía solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad no esas que ponía cuando estaba frente sus amigos empresarios muy por el contrario yo estaba sumido en una nube oscura de la que me había quedado atrapado y no me esforzaba por salir de ella me había quedado llorando dentro en posición fetal mientras el mundo pasaba de mi como si no existiera, nadie podía consolarme porque nadie era capaz de saber que sufría… de pronto me vi tras una persona… que sonreía tenía el cabello un poco más largo antes pero esa persona seguía siendo yo…


	10. capitulo 9: fiesta de compromiso

Declaimer los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertencen si no que le pertencen Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Contiene Yaoi/ slash/ BL

 _ **explicaciones:**_

 _La historia esta narrada por Kaisumi Michio protagonista y personaje de mi creación._

 _Cuando narra Akashi significa que esta en el futuro._

 _La historia es la continuación de fan fiction Juego entre sombras, es la continuación ya que narra la relación que tiene Akashi con Kaisumi posterior a su ruptura con Kuroko, razón por los que se nombre a los personaje que aparecieron en Juego entre sombras._

* * *

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, la casa de Brand que una vez le perteneció a mi padre había vuelto a la vida llena de tantas personas que _alegremente compartían_ si es que a ese puñado de hipócritas podía hacer algo como ello, estaba siempre acompañado de Brand hasta que me aleje un poco para estar con mi madre quien estaba charlando con Shiro, mire a su alrededor no veía su novio, no necesitaba verlo ni quería tener que verlo porque ya no me quedaban ganas de pelear con Kuroko mi odio hacía el había sido reemplazado por lastima hacía mí mismo.

— Michio cariño, Kitetsu-kun está aquí ven a saludarlo— ordeno de manera sutil, me acerque con una sonrisa hipócrita sobre mis labios, fingí felicidad y otras cosas para no verme patético.

— Kitetsu, hace tiempo que no te veía— sonreí —he escuchado que ya tienes tu propia agencia de publicidad— el asintió y comenzó a hablar sobre ello mi mente estaba dispersa, pronto me disculpe y me acerque al lado de Brand que estaba hablando con Akashi…

Trate de parecer altanero, para nada tenso y como si me importase nada su presencia en casa pero me importaba demasiado era incapaz de ignorarlo por lo que Brand se dio cuenta y nos alejamos me dejo cuidando de Norio quien estaba con algunos niños jugando cerca de la terraza, vi pasar a Sei hacía el balcón le seguí… no me permití mirarle a los ojos si lo hacía cometería un error y ya no podía permitírmelos…

— Te has dejado crecer el cabello— por primera vez me hablaba sentí mi pulso disparado pero pronto volví a morir— ¿Cuándo es la boda?

— en tres meses, pero tú estás a punto de casarte con aquella chica— conteste por impulso, tenía celos y no podía negarlo… quería que se diese cuenta y me dijese alguna palabra bonita como solía hacer antes… pero… no lo hizo.

— sabes, ella está esperando un hijo mío— por segunda vez me volví a quebrar quería llorar, pero esta vez de rabia, de celos.

— Felicidades— mi voz salió tan calma, me acerque a su lado y susurre— Sei… —ese susurro era para mí no quería que lo oyese, solo quería volver a pronunciar su nombre y no solo su apellido.

— Akashi, Sayuri te está buscando— habló un chico de cabello grises, de seguro era el sempai del que me había hablado alguna vez Sei.

— Ya voy— se marcho tras el chico de ojos color gris.

El mundo pareció detenerse, fije mi mirada al infinito deseaba perderme allí para no tener que afrontar la realidad ni tener que ver a nadie otra vez deseaba la soledad, deseaba haber matado a mi corazón para que no me doliese tanto saber que mi pelirrojo estaba feliz con otra persona que no era yo.

— Deja en paz a Seijuro— la voz que no deseaba oír apareció detrás de mi— cada vez que te ve lo lastimas, ahora está con una linda chica no lo arruines…

— Kuroko ¿sigues siendo tan… molesto? —sonreí pero no tenía fuerzas para nada.

— y tu ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan suave? normalmente te defenderías no me atacarías a mi— explico como si fuese tan fácil…— pareces tan solo los restos de ti… —me había descubierto. — sabes una vez pensé que todas tus palabras habían sido ciertas pero pronto mi di cuenta al verte que mientes, eres un hipócrita y ocultas algo… pero ¿Qué? —se preguntó a sí mismo, no quería más guerra solo le mire cansado deseando que se marchara para quedar en mi soledad.

— siempre tan observador Kuroko-kun… has dado en el blanco, soy la personificación de la hipocresía pero la pregunta del millón es ¿a quién le importa? —sonreí lleno de altanería que no poseía, al menos ya no— en este mundo solo hay dos tipos de personas los verdaderos y los hipócritas, los verdaderos no son aceptados por el mundo con facilidad deben esforzarse tanto para llegar lejos mientras que los hipócritas simplemente sonríen y se acaba ¿crees que tú eres menos hipócrita que yo? pues déjame decirte la verdad, déjame ser sincero por primera vez, estamos del mismo lado y nos hundiremos juntos en esta restos de madera pútrida, así que no me j— fui interrumpido por unas ganas de vomitar del mismo infierno, solté lo poco que había comido hacía fuera del balcón.

— tú… tú… ¿estas …— parecía desorientado al parecer también había visto los cientos de casos de hombres con embarazo que había surgido de la noche a la mañana.

— este… Kuroko, es mi castigo pero… ¿Cuál será el tuyo? —salí de allí y me dirigí a mi habitación donde se encontraba el maldito perro sobre mi cama o mejor dicho su cama ya que yo dormía con Brand pero a veces me quedaba en ese cuarto.

Me recosté y el perro ladeo la cabeza como si tratara de leerme cerré los ojos, el animal se subió a la cama a mi lado y comenzó a gimotear como si el estuviese mal en vez de mi, por primera vez acaricie su pelaje y le llame por su nombre.

— _está bien, Arbus… no sucede nada_ — le acaricie tras las orejas pero el perro seguía gimoteando por mi— _todo estará bien, te lo prometo… ya…_ —algunas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos que se cerraron con fuerza para evitar que siguiesen con su acto, el perro calló y poso su hocico cerca de mi rostro sentí su respiración abrí los ojos y sus ojos también estaban llorosos, pero al fin entendí lo que decía… no quería que lo consolase… él me estaba consolando a mí.

Llore hasta que me quedé dormido, por primera vez no tuve ningún sueño o pesadilla simplemente dormí, el sueño fue reparador había repuesto todas mis energías no me sentía de buen humor pero ahora si toleraba la presencia del perro incluso le tenía aprecio me levante aún con la ropa del día anterior me dirigí a la habitación, Brand no estaba por lo que decidí darme una ducha y vestirme con algo no tan formal.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —la voz de Brand me asustó.

— en la habitación del perro, me quede dormido luego de vomitar como un condenado por el balcón— mencione— saque una sudadera color granate y unos vaqueros negros, algo de ropa interior y una zapatillas converse del mismo tono del pantalón.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste? estaba preocupado— lanzó un suspiro, tosió un poco.

— deberías ir al médico hace días que estas con esa toz— le advertí.

— dijo que era un resfriado por el cambio de temperatura, ya sabes que en Rusia hace un frio pero aquí mucho calor por lo que no termino de acostumbrarme a ello— le mire desde lejos, había algo diferente en el… puede ser que no durmió en toda la noche pensando en que quizá estaba con Akashi.

— No estaba con Akashi… él está feliz con Sayuri… y yo… estoy embarazado… de ti—me acerque a él por primera vez por voluntad propia, besé su frente se lo debía a pesar de todo el siempre estaba a mi lado tratando de alegrarme… pesé a mi falta de sentimientos por él. —me casare contigo ¿no? por que estas tan preocupado— le abracé, Brand no dijo nada solo cerró los ojos y descansó allí por un buen rato.

— Quédate a mi lado, Yumeji— susurró el nombre de mi padre…— no me dejes nunca, prométemelo— tomo mi mano y la beso con delicadeza, su rostro estaba hirviendo en fiebre tanto que me quemo.

— estas hirviendo en fiebre, Brand hay que llamar al médico— el me tomó por la cintura y me recostó en la cama, comenzó a besarme pero pronto se desplomó encima de mí, trate de quitarlo de encima pero no me era posible saque su celular de su bolsillo y marque al médico de siempre, continúe empujando del hasta que quedo a mi lado, el hombre de bata no tardo en aparecer allí con varias sirvientas había medianamente acomodado sobre la cama pero yo no tenía fuerzas debido a mi mala alimentación.

Lo acomodaron bajo las sabanas, le pusieron algunas compresas de agua fría para calmar su fiebre, el doctor le inyecto algo en el brazo y luego pidió que todos abandonásemos el cuarto para dejarlo descansar en tranquilidad sin ser molestado.

— necesita hacer reposo, no debe agitarse mucho… —advirtió el médico, yo solo asentí y él se dio por entendido le dejo la receta al mayordomo para que se encargase de comprar la medicina pertinente.

Que me llamase por el nombre de mi padre no me sorprendía siempre lo había hecho y ya había dejado de importarme, era una de sus fantasías más grandes tocar y estar con mi padre pero mi padre siempre dejo en claro que él amaba a mamá, tras su muerte que mejor que aprovecharse del hijo desviado… ¿no?


End file.
